The Rumor
by Angel of Truth
Summary: A rumor has started it all, a rumor has brought 10 very different and somewhat unlikely students together. They have one common enemy, who is it? A evil plan, 3 mysterious new students and a year full of surprises, emotions and much more...


Disclaimer: I do not own anything besides the plot, Lumichang and Goldina/Goldines!!! Anything else is the property of J.K Rowling or based on true people. Thx.  
  
This story is also posted on Death-Curse.Com Storyboard, thank you.  
  
The rumor First Chapter-Leaving Dursleys  
  
The hottest of the summer has past. Autumn is not far ahead. As the sun finally disappeared behind the mountains far far away, a chilling wind blew in the only open window on Privet drive, the window of a tiny room on the second stairs of number 4.  
  
"Tomorrow will be the day, Harry thought excitingly. "Tomorrow, at last I will be back with Ron, and Hermione again! Tomorrow, at last I will be once again leaving this horrible square house!"  
  
So with a wide smile, he slept away.  
  
The 6th year of Hogwarts are starting soon for Harry, Hermione, Ron and others. And this year, just like any year, its going to be wonderful, full of excitement and emotions. Harry just doesn't know yet.  
  
Harry James Potter has grown a lot in the past months. He certainly is very tall, indeed. The small old bed in his room can no longer be in use; it finally broke down with a loud crack last week. So with no choice at hand, Harry had to sleep on the cold and hard wooden floor.  
  
Morning came in no time at all, sunlight shone through the open window onto Harry's matured face. He tiredly opened his green eyes, soon realizing this is the day. Harry was fully awake in no time and quickly dressed and groomed. He looked himself in the dusty old mirror; saw the reflection of a very handsome boy with jet-black hair, and shining green eyes behind those round glasses of his smiling back. Harry didn't see it as his own reflection but the reflection of his father, James Potter.  
  
" CRACK!" "AHHHH!" The noises down stairs brought Harry back to reality. The scream was quite familiar; it's the very same one as when in his fourth year the Weasleys came and get him for Quidditch World Cup. He recognized quickly as it belonged to Aunt Petunia. 'Right on time.' Harry thought happily. He grabbed his school trunk and Hedwig's cage from beside his bed and ran down with his heart thumping faster and faster, louder and louder. 'Oh please let it be them, or else coming down at this time would be a very bad choice.' Harry started to worry. But sure enough, in the living room stands the terrified Dursleys and Lupin, 'Mad-eye' Moody and Mr. Weasley smiling at him. "Hello there, Harry. Good summer?" Greeted Lupin.  
  
"Surely the Dursleys didn't lock you up in that little room, did they potter?" Moody added looking over to Uncle Vernon nastily, but Harry can feel the magical eye is still locked on him. "It was pretty good, so when do we go? Are we going back to 12 grimmau.I mean the headquarter? Perhaps the Burrow? How are we going to get there?" Harry asked anxiously still trying to catch his breath.  
  
"Hold up there, Harry. I can understand you're excited to go to Hogwarts, but we can't answer that many questions at once, you know. We are wizards but not geniuses." Mr. Weasley answered slowly. Harry's cheeks soon turned the mere colour of a bright Cherry. "Sorry."  
  
"Oh its nothing to be sorry about. Now, we must be going THIS minute, there's no time to lose. So say your goodbyes to your aunt, uncle and that boy with the white face.your cousin I suppose? Quickly now! Get yourself out that front door after your done, we will take care of Hedwig and your truck" Hurried Mad Eye and walked through the door with Lupin and Mr. Weasley.  
  
"Bye then." Said Harry plainly; he really didn't know how to say it another way seeing the cold relationship between the Dursleys and Harry. Besides he wanted to leave that instant. Though he wouldn't mind seeing the horrified face of the Dursleys for one more moment, but Mad Eye's words changed his mind.  
  
"GO NOW!!!!I CANNOT BELIEVE I KEPT YOU IN THIS HOUSE EVERY SUMMER FOR THIS LONG! DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT COMING BACK BEFORE THE SUMMER!" Roared Uncle Vernon, he seems to be back to himself once Mad Eye left. 'Pfft Like I would.' Whispered Harry under his breath.  
  
"Now then, I see you're done. We are going to fly to the Burrow, I'm sure you still remember the routine last year? Well Lupin is going to fly infront of you this time, Mr. Weasley here will be behind you and I will circle around you. Follow Lupin closely whatever you do. I'm afraid we don't have as much people here today, they had to.do something for the order. Now, mount your brooms. get ready, GO!" Yelled Mad Eye, and soon they were off.  
  
Second Chapter-The Burrow  
  
Soon noon arrived, and Harry, Lupin, Mad-Eye and Mr. Weasley also safely arrived at The Burrow. They slowly landed infront of the house, just while they were just getting off, the door burst open and Mrs. Weasley, Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, and Ginny suddenly ran out of the house to greet them. "Ahh, that useful clock of yours, I see. Molly?" Smiled Lupin, recovering from the shock of the sudden greeters. "It IS quite useful, isn't it?"Speaking politely back to Lupin, then turned to her husband "How was the trip, dear?" and hugged him tightly. Harry smiled at the view of all of them, he has missed them so much, he appearently didn't mind Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley, after all they are married and still in love. But guess no one is thinking the same as him. "Aww Come ON! Guys, Pur-lease? Not infront of everybody here!!!" Whinned Ginny as soon as she saw it. "GET A ROOM!" Yelled Ron, Fred, George and Ginny together. Shocked at the sound of that, the four of them turned to each other and laughter soon filled the air.  
  
"Harry!? Oh harry, how are you? Okay summer? Did your aunt and uncle treat you ok? Oh I missed you!" Squeaked Hermione once she recgonized the 'stranger' to be him. She ran up and gave harry a surprise big hug."Oh my, you look so different! you...you have grown, I see."  
  
"So have you, you changed so much! Yea surprisingly I had a pretty good summer because of Mad-Eye's threat last June." Harry rolled his eyes and Hermione giggled quietly. She has grown into a very beautiful girl, her hair is no longer bushy, but curly and shiny, lying on her shoulders."So where is Ron?" Asked Harry to break the moment of silence looking around.  
  
"Hmm I don't know, he was with me when we came out the door. Oh there he is. Ron, RON!!!" Hermione too searched for the site of Ron, which was quite diffcult at the site of almost everyone are red-headed, but it wasn't that hard seeing there are only 10 people there.  
  
A tall red hair boy turned to Hermione and Harry at the hearing of his name. Ron Weasley walked over excitingly "HARRY! How are ya mate? Good summer?" Ron too along with Harry and Hermione has grown over the summer. More Handsome for one thing.  
  
The 3 friends spent the rest of the day catching up on what happened over the summer. Seems like All 3 of them did very well on their OWLs. "Hey I heard there are going to be two new students at Hogwarts this year." Hermione Announced to the others. "Wow Hermione! Two new students? That haven't happened in years!!Wonder where are all the new first years?"commented Ron sarcasticlly rolling his eyes. "Not that kind of new students, I heard a boy and a girl are transfered from Muggle school to Hogwarts, both 6th years!" Hermione said appearing to be mad at Ron for that comment. "I'm going to bed now, after all tomorrow is the first day of school. You coming Ron?" Harry said quickly before Ron had the chance to say anything else to Hermione. "Yea sure, Lets go. good NIGHT Hermione." "Good night Ron, good night Harry" " Good Night" And the boys left for their room and slept their nights away.  
  
Third Chapter-The new students  
  
The morning has came no sooner, and not to their surprise, they were almost late for the train again. The three best friends soon found a compartment to themselves, they were talking quietly when a handsome new boy came in knocking, asked politely " Hi, I'm Jay Leff. A new student here at Hogwarts. Can I sit with you guys? The other compartments are all full." "Sure." Replied Harry, after looking at Hermione and Ron making sure they don't mind. "I'm Harry Potter, this is Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. ummm are you a first year?" "Pleasure meeting you three. I have to say I heard a lot about you three. Especially you, Harry Potter. Um about the first year part, hehehehmm, 'fraid to dissapoint you, no I'm not. I'm a 6th year. My mom is a witch but my dad's a ...muggle as you'll call him? He didn't exactly like the idea of me going to a school to learn Magic you see. It took some convincing...So here I am, at last! But my mom kept up the secret lessons at home so I'm not that clueless. So what house are you guys in? I'm in Gryffindor, I have already been sorted because being sorted with first years infront of the whole school is not exactly my dream first day!" Jay said to the three like they have known each other for years and not people he just met 5 minutes ago. He has always been like this. its also why he is always so popular. Jay is just as tall as Harry and Ron, but look very different. Jay has chinese background you see. He has shinning black hair, glasses and pearl white teeth. he's friendly, smart, athletic and funny.  
  
Time flies when you're having fun, and it sure applies on these 4. Jay had just got himself 3 best friend. They talked and talked all the way to Hogwarts. Thought Harry noticed something between Jay and Hermione that might just grow stronger, she stared at him a lot and whenver he turns around and smiled, she blushed and looked away.  
  
Harry stopped worrying about Hermione and Jay when the train stopped. The four friends got out of their compartment, changed quickly into their school robes and ran off the train grabbing their stuff. Ron and Harry has been telling Jay everything about Hogwarts, Quidditch, their adventures and the teachers. Hermione finally shook out of her staring self and joined the conversation. " I really do hope we have a good defend again dark art teacher this year, Umbridge was absolutely HORRIBLE!!!" "Well, there's gotta be a great one. Hey, I'm here! And I'm really lucky, I swear! Good luck just goes with me everywhere!Its like...like magic! Hey maybe it is...because that will really explain everything." Jay exclaimed while Harry, Ron and Hermione laughed and laughed until tears started to come out.  
  
The sorting couldn't go slower, everybody was starving! Especially Ron. They were more than glad at the sound of Dumbledore's voice "Dig in!" and food appeared on the 4 long tables. 'It has been a great first day back' Harry thought. Everyone in Gryfindor seem to love Jay, but not a lot of people noticed the other new student. Jani Linna. A very quiet girl. She was also sorted into Gryfindor. She mostly kept herself quiet, never said a word. But she's very smart, she even beat Hermione on one of the Charms test! But she's absolutely horrible at anything sport related. So the only things thats the same between the two new students, they both are Muggle born, both Chinese background both have same initals and both smart. other than that they are as different as different can get. But their smiliarities are also what started the problem. This year is going to be a very memorable year for the new and old friends, especially for Jay and Jani, and its not all because the transforming from Muggle school to Hogwarts, but something else...  
  
Chapter four-A strange conversation and the beginning.  
  
Two months had gone by just like that. Quick as lighting. Hermione still remains the smartest girl at Hogwarts. But the surprises are, Jani and Jay are just few marks behind both as second. Jay has just became the most popular guy at Hogwarts, he was literally friends with each and every student. But not Jani. She remained her mysterious self, always a book in hand. The only people she would talk to are the professors and Cho Chang. Harry found out that they two soon became best friends. And with Cho's encouragement. Jani starts to talk more, but only to people that talks to her, she never once will go up to a strange and say Hi.  
  
Some things between the friendships soon changed. Harry and Ron perfered to hang out with Jay more than hermione with the reason "he's a guy." And hermione began hanging out with with Ginny, Cho and Jani more often and found out that Jani isn't really a freak like others say. She's just shy and quiet. Rather keep her to herself than to go around flirting to be a popular but annoying git to be exactly in her own words.  
  
One day in cold December, Jani walked in the girl's washroom to find lavender, Parvati and Padma in there chatting. They immidiately stopped at the site of her. Jani didn't really care, or bothered to be polite and greet the girls. She know perfectly that she wasn't very popular, but just because she's quiet, doesn't mean she's a creep, or a weirdo. Just when she was done and about to leave Lavender suddenly broke the silence and asked "Jani, you like Jay a lot don't you?" Jani stopped moving, turned around slowly with a very confused look on her face. "Umm Noooo, I never even talked to him, he's practicularly a total stranger to me, why and how would I LIKE him?" Parvati said with a testy voice " I don't know but you do! Oh yes you do, you LOVE him! You told me yourself!" Now Jani was really confused and angered, she has never talked to these three in her entire lifetime, wherever did they get the idea she's in love with Jay? She left the washroom sighing and shaking her head. But she doesn't know. Her choice of letting the incident go, was in fact the beginning of a horror installed for her. Something she never wanted, something she never expected. The Rumor, or is that ALL it was about?  
  
Chapter five- The note The next day when Jani, Cho and Hermione together walked in Potions class, the chatting between students stopped almost instantly and all eyes turned to Jani, she felt her face grow hotter, she's not use to being the center of the attention, at all. Cho and Hermione was surprised at the attention as well, they both gave Jani a look that says "Did you do something!?" Jani truly had no idea, she shrugged as a response and took her seat. She saw Parvati and Lavender who are just two seats in front of her whispering, nodding, giggling and staring at her at the same time, and she suddenly remembered what happen in the girl's washroom. 'They couldn't have...No no they won't. I've got to stop scaring myself!' Thought Jani, erasing the thought of what parvati said out of her head and trying to focus on what Professor Snape is saying.  
  
Suddenly a large piece of parchment was past to her from Cho, who looked at Jani weirdly. Jani didn't need to think too much to find out. On the parchment clearly writes "Jani Loves Jay! JL+JL=Heart! Nerdy creep in love with the best guy in Hogwarts!?OH MY GOD! Weirdo actually has a crush on Jay! HAHA! ..Etc" all over. " Oh no, no no no NO! It couldn't be happening. What's wrong with them? Can't they find something else to do?! Don't they have a life?! Why me? When I was just starting to like Hogwarts, having friends and good grades!" Jani was absolutely shocked at what they called her, what Lavender, Parvati and Padma has done, what her life is going to come out as...'What if Jay actually believes them? OH NO! Why me? I hate them! I hate them!!' Jani was now furious, humiliated and very upset. She was close to burst out with tears, but she couldn't, not with everyone watching, not now, not here. She would have to put this on the back of her mind until lunch. She wiped off the few teardrops that were running down her rosy cheeks that she couldn't control. She closed her eyes for a few seconds trying to wipe this out of her head for now, but it wasn't as easy ans wiping off the tears. But an angry voice helped her "Ms. Linna, please PAY attention! There will be absolutely no sleeping in MY class. 30 points from gryfindor! Now, lets continue..." Parvati's sharp voice flows in Jani's ears, at a time she really didn't need it. "Hump~Must be imagining how Jay loves her very much again, what a dreamer! She really could have choose a better time and place, we have enough trouble maker helping with the point deduction without her joining in!" Jani's soft white hand lying on the desk slowly turned into a fist, she could no longer hold it anymore. "Class dismissed!" said Professor Snape, 'Thank You' Jani whispered and ran as fast as she could to the girl's bathroom...  
  
She hid at a corner where no one will notice her and tears burst out, why her? She's really not a bad person; being quiet does it really make her a creep? What's everyone going to think of her now? What are Cho and Hermione going to think of her? At the thought of that Jani cried even harder and louder.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In the great hall during lunch time~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What a pathetic loser! Running away like that, dreaming of jay in the middle of class, and pretending to be upset when that note reached her? I mean, Pur-lease, like we will believe THAT?!"  
  
"I thought she was just shy, didn't think she's that weird. Oh my god!"  
  
The rumor Parvati and Lavender have started soon spreading all around Hogwarts, even the teachers heard, but they were suspecies on the truthfulness of this. But everyone else had no doubts about it; it soon became the most interesting topic to talk about between students, all students but two. Cho and Hermione are now extremely worried, Jani's facial expressions in class clearly told them she does not like Jay like that at all, and the note.saying so much bad things about her, Jani's personality as far as they know, they have no idea what she would do. They both planned to talk to Jani at lunch but now she's nowhere in site. Cho and Hermione were just talking quietly on where Jani would be at this moment, when Ron, Harry and Jay hurried towards them. "Its either the bathroom or the girl's dormitory, she obviously would choose a quiet place, where no one will be there~" "Yes.but what if she wants revenge? Or.oh my I don't want to think about that. Lets just check the bathroom and dormitory first." Cho and Hermione quickly stuffed the last bit of their lunch in their mouth and were on their way. "Hermione, wait! We...err fine I need to ask you something." Hermione quickly turned around to find Harry, Ron and Jay looking strangely at her, the voice obviously had belonged to Jay, he looked anxious, Hermione was now sure its about Jani and the rumor. "Umm sure, Cho can you go by yourself? I will meet you there in a minute, ok?" Cho looked at the four of them, especially Harry for a few seconds before she came back to her old self "Sure, but hurry, ok? I need you to check the gryfindor dormitory, I can't get in." And she ran away in the direction of the girl's bathroom.  
  
Hermione watched her go and then slowly turned, before Jay could say anything, she asked calmly "Is this about Jani?" Jay's mouth remained half open for quite a while and then finally said "No, not exactly. Its between you...and me."Hermione felt her heart doing a flip-flop, 'I.is this what I think it is? Is he going to ask me?!' Hermione smiled but didn't say anything, she just looked Jay in the eyes. " I..I like you, a lot, you are smart, kind, friendly and..and beautiful." To that point Hermione's cheeks were as red as red can be. She lowed her head but still kept quiet. "I know it's a strange time, but I really do like you and I thought this might help calm the rumor a little, so Jani wouldn't be so awkward, don't you think? So..umm would you go out with me?" Jay finished confidently; he really thinks Hermione would say yes, after all. Luck goes everywhere with him, right? Well.you will see.  
  
Chapter Six-Heart or Mind?  
  
Hermione can no longer be calm, her mother always use to say to her. "Never confuse your brain with your heart. If you follow what your brain tells you on the way of love, you won't be happy." She knows that she likes Jay too, she has liked Jay ever since the minute they met, but...would it be a good time to date? But she wants to use all her time to concentrate on school work, she wants to come out as the best student. Would love interfere with her plan? It's a risk, for most girls, no. But for Hermione, its a really big risk. "I..I'm sorry Jay. I need to think about this. I'm really sorry, but I can't give you an answer now, it..its too hard. I'm sorry." and Hermione slowly walked away, same direction as Cho not long ago. Suddenly she stopped. Jay hoped that she has changed her mind and she would turn around and say she loves him. But luck just doesn't seem to be here for Jay. Hermione took a finally took at the three boys and ran off, the sun shined on her, shined on what seemed to be a teardrop dripping down Hermione's face...  
  
Hermione put Jay on the back of her mind for now and ran in the girl's bathroom. To find its totally empty and silent. She looked all around for signs of Cho or Jani has been here, but nothing. She was about to leave when she saw a message written on the dusty mirror. "Found Jani, she's really upset. Meet us out on the quidditch field. -Cho" "Oh Thank god she hasn't done anything silly yet, good thing Cho found her, whew." Hermione said to herself smiling and walked out towards the Quidditch Field.  
  
"Hermione! Hermione wait!" Ginny ran breathlessly towards Hermione who has just heard the calling and stopped. "Oh good, here you are. About Jani...Is is it true? Well I know she's not some crazy pathetic girl like everyone's calling her, but does she really like Jay?" "Hmm I don't know, but I really don't think so, she never talked to him before, and Parvati keep saying Jani told her herself but I really doubt Jani actually told her, well Cho just found her hiding in the girl's bathroom, she said Jani's really upset. I'm just about to meet them out on the Quidditch Field, wanna come?" Hermione replied, her mind was somewhere else. She has just spotted Jay, Harry and Ron still eating lunch and talking, Jay seems pretty happy.  
  
"Uh yea sure, let's go. Hermione? Hermione what are you looking at, lets go!" Ginny finally realized Hermione wasn't paying attention to the conversation at all. "Oh, Oh sorry. Yeah lets go." Hermione said blushing a little, Jay has just realized Hermione has been staring at him, he gave her a big smile and turned away again.  
  
From far away, hermione and ginny spotted Cho and Jani sitting near the the Quidditch Field. They ran towards her and sat down near by. Afraid to say anything yet, Jani still seems pretty upset, she must have been crying for a long time because her eyes were really red. Tears are still swimming inside her eyes. Cho has obviously already see Ginny and Hermione, before they asked anything, cho handed them a piece of parchment, the exact same one Jani received in Potions class. Ginny and Hermione read it over quickly, shocked by the content as Jani was. "I..I never did anything! I never talked to Jay or Parvati. Why.. why would she DO such a thing? I..I know im not..not popular, but does that make me a ..a creep? Why wou..would they say I like him when I do..don't!!" Jani managed to say the sentence between cries. "Seriously doesn't she have a life? Couldn't she find a hobbie or something? Humiliating me, is it really that fun? What the heck is wrong with her! She's..she's pathetic!" Jani finally wiped away the last of the tears and the sadness inside of her. She knows that crying wouldn't do her any good, she would just be made fun of more. But turning all those sadness into hate might not be have been the best thing to do. But she wasn't the only one thats angry, so were Ginny and Cho but Hermione was angered by the parchment more than anyone else. 'How could someone other than a Slytherin be this mean to someone like her? She did nothing wrong! So what she's quiet and don't socialize as much as others do? Does it matter? This is got to stop, NOW! If only there's a way to let the others know she's just a shy girl, not a freak and she doesn't like Jay!' With that, what Jay has just did came back to mind, her brain were totally confused with everything that's being going on. She NEEDS to sort this out! "Jani, I promise you, that this rumor will be gone in no time. We will help you. I'm sorry I need to sort out something now. I will talk to you guys later, okay? bye." and Hermione ran away. Her head is starting to ache. 'What I really need right now is a plan that can solve both problems at once, maybe Cho, Ginny, Harry and Ron could be help on this one. After all they are close friends of both Jani, Jay and each other. Being all in the DA last year, we could meet in the room of requirement tonight.' After Hermione has decided what to do, she soon informed all four friends and they all agreed.  
  
~~~~~~~After Hermione left the Great Hall, what happened with Jay, Harry and Ron~~~~~  
  
Jay was too shocked to say anything at all for a while. Harry broke the silence finally and said "Well, look at the bright side, she didn't say No.""Yes but look at the dark side! She didn't say yes either, and you guys saw her! She ran away with tears...She must really hate but too nice to say it. *Sigh*" Jay said shaking his head slightly. "No she doesn't hate you Jay! She likes you, alot. I can see it, she liked you ever since she met you. Remember on the train? She kept staring at you and blush every time you realize it and turned to her. I swear, she likes you, and besides, since you asked her here, many people must have heard it, at least the rumor won't be as bad, eh?" "You sure? Ok, yea I guess its a good thing she didn't say no and the rumor would be fading away soon enough. So anyways, continue your story! I want to hear the rest." Soon enough Jay cheered up a little bit and changed the subject quickly, he knows if they stay on it too long, the bright side of things won't be so bright anymore comparing to the long list of bad side. "Good, now that you are not upset anymore, lets continue with the story. So when they took Hagrid away, we listened to him and followed the spiders, but you know, Ron hates spides, so he kept squeaking saying "Why spides? why can't we follow butterflies..." Harry said remembering that night as well as it was yesterday. "I did not squeak! But spiders are horrible, you have to admit." Once again Ron's face turned bright red, and said it in his squeaky voice not noticing at all. Jay soon forgot all about Hermione for now and laughed with Harry at Ron whose still clueless on what's going on...  
  
Chapter seven-Meeting at 8  
  
The day was slow but it still past, Hermione still yet haven't thought of the perfect plan. She was hoping for the others that, perhaps they would have some ideas. Hermione has come to the room of requirement a bit earlier than the time she told the others. The room is different than it is before when they use it for the DA. And since Hermione really isn't sure what DO they need? All there is in this gigantic room are some soft big pillows, a large rectangular white carpet and a big comfy chair with rainbow coloured squares. Hermione just sat there in the comfy chair and stared, staring up on the ceiling, thinking of Jay."Well he was laughing today when I saw him when I was with Ginny, so.I guess he's not mad at me, I HOPE he's not. Sigh"  
  
While Hermione is still wondering, Harry and Cho has already arrived, they still haven't said a word to each other since their last fight. They are still friends, but friends talk, don't they? Well, not these two, not yet anyways. "Hermione.ar.are you alright?" Harry asked seeing Hermione staring up the ceiling, muttering to herself and shakes her head once a while. "AH! Oh, Harry, Cho...I'm sorry, I didn't see you guys coming in. Umm anyone know where's Ginny and Ron?" Hermione said switching topics as fast as she could, 'I hope they didn't hear anything..' She thought, she soon was shook out of that since a VERY loud yell came from right outside the door. "I think Ron just found out who Ginny is going out with now..." Harry said smiling to Hermione. "Who, may I ask?" Cho asked politely but curiously. "Oh, it's Jay Leff, the new 6th year student, have you heard of him?" Harry replied calmly, like there's nothing wrong about that sentence. Hermione was SHOCKED, her face went as white as the white paint on the wall, her body trembling, mouth half open. "B.u.but...but he..WHY IS HE DOING THIS TO ME!" Her voice was weak, the last bit of the sentence seem to have taken all her strength, after that tears just burst out like a dam just broke. Hermione just sat there for a while, and all of a sudden stood up and ran out the door, her shadow soon dissapeared in the darkness. The meeting, I guess it was over before it started.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~Somewhere in Hogwarts before the meeting~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Four dark shadows were walking as quiet as they can, and whispering on their way as well.  
  
They seem to be two boys and two girls. "Do your best. Alright?" one of the group spoke, moon light flashed over his round glasses. The rest of the group nodded and they walked in silence once again...  
  
Chapter eight-Three confused ones.  
  
Hermione was truly hurt, she never felt like this before, never in a lifetime. She felt like a thousand knifes just keep stabbing her, it hurts more and more with time. 'He's not like that, he can't be...he just, just can't! Then why is he doing this to me? WHY!?' She thought furiously wiping away the tears, she ran and ran until she reached the gryfindor common room, she muttered the password and went inside. It was empty, surprisingly. "Its only 8. 15, where is everyone, couldn't be all sleeping, could they?" Hermione wondered out loud. "They are at dinner, of course. People eat you know, so should you, Hermione." A familiar voice said quietly behind her, a voice she really didn't want to hear at this moment. But she yet still turned around hoping it's not him, the guy who broke her heart, even before she gave it to him, Jay. "How come you weren't at dinner? Do you feel ok?" Jay asked softly and carefully, he obviously has seen her face, the tears, the sadness and anger. "Is...Is something wrong?" he asked again. "Is something wrong!? Is something wrong!? NOTHING IS RIGHT! You...why are you doing this to me? WHY!? You...you...I HATE YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!" Hermione yelled back at Jay with all her has. 'How could he still ask her that knowing what he's done!?' She thought, still struggling for the tears to stay in her eyes. Jay was totally confused, 'Didn't Harry said she likes me?' He thought, remembering Lunch again. He was just about to ask Hermione what's going on, but Hermione could no longer stand looking at him deeply in the eye, its hurts even more that he pretended he doesn't know a thing! She turned away before he spoke and walked up to the girl's dormitory without another look o word.  
  
Jay stood at that spot for a long time; until the others finally came back from dinner and found him just standing there staring at mid-air. Jay felt embarrassed but he didn't tell anyone anything, he smiled, assuring others he's fine and went to bed. 'That didn't happen, she doesn't hate me...no, its just a dream, just a dream...' He assured himself once again and slept away to dreamland, but I guess he took a wrong turn. Because he ended up surrounded in nightmares all night. Jay couldn't sleep, not with Hermione's words repeating time after time in his mind. "What did I do?" he wondered out loud. "You talked, now go back to sleep! You're keeping us all up!" Ron replied irritated. Jay's face was red again, he didn't think that he was loud or anyone was still fully awake at this point. He quickly closed his eyes and hoping this time, it wouldn't be a nightmare.  
  
The next morning came, at last for the students. Because its Saturday and it's the perfect day for some relaxing outside. But there are three students; three top students that did not wanted the morning to come, perhaps never. Jani was still upset, the rumor has not yet in fading stage but growing worse and every single person in Hogwarts know it well by heart now. Surprisingly Neville was the only one that overheard the conversation between Hermione and Jay the pervious morning, but when he whispered to Dean about it, who had told Ginny. What Neville didn't realize is that by telling what he has seen to Dean, he had just started the new rumor. Jay likes Jani. Just because of one sentence "So Jani wouldn't be so awkward." Those 6 unimportant words made such a shocking sentence to the students at Hogwarts. It was past between students of all houses. Yet the rest of the conversation died much earlier. Jani knows well Jay does not like her, but Hermione. Yet she still hoped the student might let the rumor quiet down for that they have believed Jay actually like her, but she was wrong, it was the absolute opposite, they became meaner, harsher on Jani, making her life miserable seem to be their favorite activity because of the Jealousy. 'But hiding is not what Jani Ziya Linna does, I will have to face them soon or later, sooner better than later.' Jani sighed, but still decided to head down for breakfast. Jay's night wasn't well either, one nightmare after the other; he woke up weak, tired and sweating. But he rather stayed in the dreams than to face everyone, the only two bright sides of things that cheered Jay up the previous day are now gone, nowhere in sight. Hermione hated him and now the rumor is stronger than ever, it annoyed him so much but he knows if he does anything along the lines if denying? It wouldn't work at all, he knows because, every year no matter what school, his friends would always start a rumor, he's sick of it but he can't stop it, not alone. Every year the only way that stopped it was changing schools, 'I'm not going anywhere this time! I have to face it, I'm not a coward.' Jay thought. And with that, he finally got dressed and walked towards the Great Hall. Hermione spent the whole night up thinking, she knows that she's hurt, but her mind was clear, after what happened, her heart and mind for once agreed. She washed the tiredness off her face, dressed and slowly walked downstairs to the common room with a weak smile. She decided to go get some breakfast as well. 'I'll tell them then.' She thought as she walked through the portrait hole.  
  
Chapter nine-Breakfast  
  
Jani, Jay and Hermione arrived at breakfast one after another. Harry, Ron, Ginny were already half through their toasts. Compared to the new arrivals, Harry, Ron and Ginny were much more cheerful, worry-free (is this a word?). All six friends greeted each other quietly with different things on mind, and said nothing more afterwards. Another fifteen minutes has past before Hermione spoke, everyone had finished breakfast or else didn't want any and was beginning to leave in different directions. Hermione has decided to tell them, it was for the better. At least she thought so.  
  
"Listen, guys. I have found a way to quiet the rumor down, and all of you have to cooperate." Hermione spoke, her voice still trembling. Hearing that, the others had all turned to her and sat back down again. "Oh never mind, We can't talk here, if even one person hear this, then all would know. And failing this plan isn't all I'm worried about, but with this, we could fail any other plan we come up with. So, maybe we could meet at Hagrid's at 10 tonight? Its safer. Oh, Cho needs to know this as well." Others nodded in silence. "Ooh, and.Umm you all have to promise you will follow the plan, now." Hermione added afterwards looking worried. Jani, Jay, Harry, Ron and Ginny looked at each other and Hermione wondering what exactly is Hermione up to, but none came up with a decent enough answer, so with that all five agreed. Hermione took a deep breath, she seemed relax now that all agreed. "Alright then, Hagrid's at 10, Harry, you tell Cho." Hermione looked around, hoping no one is paying any attention to this little conversation between the six. But Harry was worrying about something else, his face turned red, as red as a hot tomato at the fact that he's the one to tell Cho, though said nothing. Soon the friends started leaving one by one, Jani went back to the dormitory couldn't stand the whole Slytherin table staring straight at her grinning evilly. Ron decided to practice Quidditch a little for the match next week and Ginny agreed to help. Harry walked away still thinking how is he going to tell her? Its very difficult considering they haven't talked by their own wills for a few months now. Jay and Hermione stood there, uncomfortably and finally decided to go back to the Gryfinndor common room when Hermione called after him. "Jay! Hmm I've decided. About that day.at lunch? I'm sorry, I'm afraid I can't. Just forget about it and be friends again, all right? I'm truly sorry, Jay. I really am." Hermione didn't look at Jay once while saying this; she knows if she did, she will regret it, forever. But yet still, she sensed the disappointment and sadness in him. She finally took a deep breath and looked at him minutes later, he still haven't said anything. She found him calm but sad; he struggled to ask "Why?" "Look Jay, we are just not meant to be together, especially not after what you did, -don't give me that look Jay Taylor Stephen Leff! You know what you did! I wish you and Ginny good luck, she's a great girl you know." Hermione said. "Certainly a very luck girl." She whispered later while Jay wasn't paying much attention. "Well, I guess I will see you. bye!" And for the second time in less than 36 hours, Hermione has left Jay standing alone, and confused. 'When did Ginny Weasley get in this? What is she talking about!? *Sigh* I will never get girls.' Jay thought as he stared at the back of Hermione as she walks off, he finally turned around deciding to go watch Ron and Ginny play Quidditch.  
  
Jay came out to the Quidditch field and found a seat; Ron and Ginny were flying around before they realized Jay was there. They both waved at Jay and started practicing again, until.Ginny suddenly let out a loud gasp, and didn't pay attention to the speeding Bludger that is headed straight for her. "GINNY!!!" Ron and Jay yelled, neither of the three was noticing the new comer running towards them nor the two shadows watching them carefully from the astronomy tower.  
  
Chapter ten-Mysterious two They watched from far away, appearing it was part of their plan, evil plan to be exact. "Excellent, didn't even have to draw her attention away. That silly Weasley girl." A cold voice spoke; he was one of the two. He is the sort of boys that could dazzle any girl, but the look in his cold eyes gives you a chill. Emotions perhaps are what he doesn't have. And maybe, just maybe, this special year at Hogwarts could help with that. Hate, hate is his powerful point, deep disgust for everything. Jealousy and hate, jealousy and hate gave him the urge for what he wanted most, what he has being long planning. Revenge, sweet yet cruel, revenge on the person he has hated, the longest and most of all. 'He has destroyed my family, my life and HE. WILL. PAY.' The thought has yet angered him again, his hand still holding the girl's was clutching hard, trying to make a fist. She led out a quiet scream, as quiet as a scream can get, "What's with you? Calm down! Its all going as planned. Nothing is going to wreck this, nothing. Bunch of little heroes, are they? We will just see, how exactly are they going to save themselves." she laughed softly. She's certainly is very pretty; she has the ancient beauty of a Chinese queen, the innocent face of an angel from above, mind of a world top genius, but heart of a pure devil. Her long black hair flew with the wind, gently, it was long till her waist, her hair is her pride, though its nothing compare to anything else she possess. She is, you can say the same sort of people as the boy, but she has no hate, just pure evil. She hides it deep deep down. No one could sense it. No one would even bother to try. Her world is full of lies, lies of different type, never the less; they exist for the same reason, for her to get what she wants.  
  
Both of them watched the scene below with silence. They had no love for each other, none whatsoever. But perhaps, changes will be made, as it has already for all, and continuing.  
  
**********What's happening on the Quidditch field**********  
  
"GINNY!!" it was yelled by two different voices, but perhaps a little bit sooner would have been more effective. When Ginny has realized the situation, it was too late; the Bludger has hit her face on. With a loud scream, she fell, off her broom from high above the ground. Jay rushed towards her side, Ron as well, as soon as he flew down beside her. Ginny's nose was apparently broken, blood dripped down her face. She couldn't move at all, every single part of her hurts, horribly. She managed to mouth two words before she fainted away. "Hi, Harry." The boys turned around to see a stunned Harry standing behind them. His face turned white, he opened his mouth to say something. But no sound came out. He couldn't believe what he has just seen.  
  
Minutes past before any of the boys were back to themselves, "Well guys! Don't just stand there! Help me carry her to the Hospital wing!" Ron said breathing heavily attempting to pull Ginny up without hurting her. They soon hurried towards the Hospital wing, Madam. Pomfrey was shocked as well, Ginny didn't look like herself anymore, there were dark bruises and bleeding cuts everywhere on her once perfect skin. Pomfrey directed the boys to put Ginny down on one of the beds, and pushed the boys out. "Now, now. Ms. Weasley will need immediate medical attention. Hurry along; you can visit her tomorrow morning. Go on now. Oh, and do me a favor boys, please inform Professor Mcgonagall that Ms. Weasley would not be going to classes until at least Wednesday, and she would need Ms. Weasley's homework being brought here by a student. Thank you, boys and Good bye." With that she closed the Hospital Wing door (is there one? Hopefully.P I have bad memories). The boys had one last look at the door and sprint off towards Mcgonagall's classroom.  
  
Chapter eleven-At hagrid's  
  
Hagrid has given his hut for the five friends for their meeting, while he, away visiting Grawp, Dumbledore has found out about him and decided to put him elsewhere, somewhere safer, but only himself and Hagrid knows the whereabouts, its still a top secret. Hagrid has been visiting Grawp every two days; he said it's for the order but nothing more, no matter what the three best friends try. (H.R.H.)  
  
The meeting being so late at night, Harry had to go back and forth from the castle to Hagrid's under his invisibility cloak for the friends so the chances of them being caught is smaller. Besides the fact that Mrs. Norris purred at Harry when he walked passes her on his way to get Jay, everything went safely. Cho was the last one arriving, because Harry couldn't find her anywhere, he decided for the best that he stay at Hagrid's with the rest, and they waited, she finally arrived, but not alone.  
  
She came with another girl, she was very pretty, even prettier than Cho herself. Nonetheless, they have resemblance. None of the others have seen this girl before, they shot curious/blaming looks at Cho, the girls took a seat and Cho explained, "I'm sorry guys, I had to bring her along. She's my cousin; she's visiting Hogwarts for the next week or so. She's a little shy, but she's really sweet once you get to know her. I couldn't leave her in the dorm, she's scared of my roommates, she thinks that they are going to kill her when I leave, so." The others looked less tense, Jani and Hermione looked at each other and giggled with their hands over their mouth not to be rude. Cho went on introducing her cousin. "Well, she's a year younger than us, her name is Lumi, Lumi Chang. Her mother is my favorite Aunt, my mom's closest sister, so Lumi and I are pretty close too. Oh, I almost forgot. Lumi, this is Jani Linna, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, Jay Leff and ." Cho suddenly stopped introducing the guys and asked full of concern, "Where's Ginny?" Harry, Jay and Ron exchanged looks; they haven't told the girls what happened, or anyone other than Professor Mcgonagall for that matter.  
  
"I think its time, they would need to know this." Jay suggested to the other two. Harry hasn't thought about that ever since leaving Mcgonagall's classroom. He's been trying to put this at the back of his mind. But now, the scene just keeps repeating in front of his eyes. Sadness has taken over him again, but his head was clear enough for he to nod in agreement for Jay's suggestion and so did Ron, looking as bad as Harry. The three's sudden mood change has made the others realize the seriousness of this. Jay started speaking, seeing neither one of Ron and Harry was about to. He retold about what happened carefully, looking over everybody. Harry became more upset listening to Jay. He said quietly, "I.I saw it from far away. I could have done something, why didn't I do something to protect Ginny? I.I just stood there, watching." and once again buried his face in his large hands. No one could really hear what Harry has just said. but of his mood right then, everyone decided not to question now. Now the girls are worry too, falling off a broom high up in the sky? It was definitely not the ideal thing to do on a perfect well Saturday morning. Jay was upset as well, but he wasn't thinking about Ginny right now, while he was speaking, he sensed the shock from everyone by their sudden change of facial emotion, but Lumi's wasn't so realistic for some reason, 'The changes were most dramatic of all, even though she didn't know Ginny.' Jay thought, he saw an evil smirk on her, but soon disappeared. "Really, who is she?"  
  
"That...that's horrible." Cho said shaking slightly, tears appeared, dripping down her face. "Poor Ginny~ I'm visiting her tomorrow morning, anyone coming?" Hermione asked.  
  
For the next few minutes, they had different things on their minds, but no one spoke. They seem to have forgotten why they have come to Hagrid's this late at night. They remained very quiet for what seemed like ages, the only sound was Fang stepping around, and he, perhaps understood the situation, walked from one to another sniffing them, comforting them.  
  
"Oh dear! After hearing the news about Ginny. I totally forgot why we are here in the first time!" Hermione gasped suddenly, she looked at her watch and screamed, "Hagrid's coming back in half an hour! We've got to hurry!" It was another 5 minutes before anyone spoke; they just all stared at Hermione. "WELL?! You are the one that said we have to hurry! Then speak!" said Ron frowning, finally had enough of the staring; Hermine apparently still haven't caught on yet. "You've got the plan, now SAY IT!" Ron has turned slightly pink on his cheeks, you can almost see the steam coming out of his ears and from on top of his head. "Please." He added calmer than before, seeing everyone's different yet same reactions, they are the same kind, meaning the same things.  
  
Cho looked like she was about to cry once again, Lumi was comforting her, Jay and Harry both shot him looks that just says "Look what you've done! Shame on you." Hermione was the worst of all, she was sobbing hard. "What am I doing? It's no big deal. He was just.just frustrated. But why, why did he have to yell at me? He never yelled at me before.'Hermione's mind was certainly clear, but she couldn't stop the tears. "What's wrong with me these days? I don't cry, and now in two days, I shed more tears than I ever did in my entire life.' Ron didn't know what to say to her for comforting, his mind went blank when he saw Hermione's face, for the first time in 6 years, he realized how pretty she was, '"Little Miss Perfect" isn't a joked nickname anymore on her, she truly is, perfect.' Ron thought, and then shook himself out of it quickly before anyone saw him staring at Hermione mindlessly. 'What am I think!? She's one of my best friends, and she always will be.' That wasn't what he wanted, but that is what he thought would happen. But, he wasn't the master at Divination, now is he?  
  
"I.I.I.I" Was all Ron managed to say facing Hermione, "You were right." She finished the sentence for him, a rather shocking ending but as well. Hermione inhaled the fresh cold air deeply, and let it all out with her frustration and problems. "Now, everyone at Hogwarts have heard the rumor, most are just having fun with this, but some actually believe it. I think there are only two ways either ignore it or, as I suggest, Jani and Jay actually date." Saying this, Hermione was hurting but it had to be done. Jani and Jay's eyes were bewildered. Everyone's reaction towards the suggestion could not be described with words. Everyone's were different, Harry and Ron were confused, Hermione likes Jay that's for sure, then it hit them, their plan worked but they didn't finish it. Jani, Lumi and Cho were plain confused and surprised, but Jay, furious, and upset. Dashed out the door without another word.  
  
Chapter twelve-All were cleared up.  
  
Hermione wanted to run after Jay, but Harry suddenly grabbed her by the arms and dragged her backwards, causing her to turn around to face him. Hermione was no longer her calmed self. Who knows what Jay could do at this time?! She was worried, regretting her plan already. She tried to get away but it was no use, Harry held her arms tightly with no trouble at all. She finally gave up and turned to him angrily and irritated, "WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" she yelled. "L..let me GO! Jay...he needs help! He can get in trouble going back to the castle now!!JUST LET..me GO!" She attempted to go loose again and failed, Harry is not showing a sign of letting her go. Ron ignored her actions and complainings and spoke in a serious voice, "Hermione, we have something, rather important to tell you. You and Jay should have known this long ago, but perhaps, as we hope. Now is not too late. So just listen." Hermione looked at all of them, Cho, Harry and Ron seems to know about whats going on, Jani and Lumi were just as confused as hermioen herself. "We, well Me, Cho, Harry, and Ginny have this secret plan. When you called us to that meeting in the room of requirement. We, before it had a little meeting of our own. We wanted to see how much you love Jay. Because you two make such a great couple, but we still don't know why you didn't say yes. So we played out that scene you saw in the room of requirement, we thought if you love him, you would be absolutely mad, and upset. Which you were. So our plan worked. But it was suppose to be revealed once we are back in the common room. That was where we made our mistakes." Ron hurried through the whole story, lowing his head. "And..And I think that's what Ginny suddenly remembered causing her to gasp and got.got hit by the bludger." Ron has completely buried his face in his rather large hands trying to hide away his sadness and pain. Everything started to make some sense now for Hermione, but it doesn't mean anything has gotten better. She has rejected the one she liked, even loved maybe. She has done it with the thought he has abandoned her right after he asked because of her answer. "So..so Jay wasn't dating Ginny, and that..that was just a test?" Hermione managed to say the sentence without anyone noticing the strangeness in her voice. Cho, Harry and Ron nodded carefully. Hermione screamed and hurried out the door, following Jay's footsteps. The others watched from the window and sighed. "I guess we really messed them up, eh?" Harry said, When Hagrid came through the door. "Oh, 'ey 'arry. N'thing rong with Ermione? She 'eems upset. Eh, whose ya little friends ere?" He said watching Hermione's shadow dissapears into the Castle. "Long story, we will tell you another day. Oh, this is Cho Chang, you already know. Her cousin Lumi, and Jani Linna, the new transformed 6th year at Hogwarts. Well, I guess we should really be going now. Bye Hagrid." Harry replied, and signalled others to come with him.  
  
Hagrid watched as the 5 small figures walked quietly back to the castle, and muttered to himself " I wonder if that girl Jani eally likes Jay..."  
  
*****************Lumi's POV when back at the castle******************  
  
"Bye, Harry, bye Ron, bye Jani! It was lovely meeting you all." I said sweetly, watching them smile back and turned towards their common room. Now its only me and Cho left.  
  
"OH dear! I left my books in Charms today, I'm sorry Lumi, could you go back to the common room by yourself? Trust me, Laurie and Annie WON'T kill you, or curse u, hex u or jinx you for that matter. They are REALLY REALLY nice actually. I promise. Okay?" Cho said nervously, I guess she thought I'm still a little baby and would burst out crying any minute. Like her. But I went along with this.  
  
"But..but oh alright, I guess I can take care of myself by now. Come back soon ok?" I acted my best, being the sweet little angel in the family has been my strong point. I've got them all controlled in my hand. Cho nodded and ran off.  
  
I let out a laugh at the shadow of her and walked calmly away.  
  
"Where were you!? Out this late at night?" A Harsh voice said behind me, the voice has belonged to a boy with blonde hair, quite messy now without his hair gel. He was worried and angry at the same time, staring right at me, but I wasn't scared.  
  
"Well well well, look who it is." I gasped, faking my surprise. "ARE you worried about me? Aww, how cute, little mr. revenge actually have emotions other than hate for the boy who lived and his little 'heroic' friends. Now now, run off, Cho Chang is in Charms class looking for her books, alone, don't want to miss that chance now would you?" I said with a wink.  
  
"She's your dear cousin, isn't she?" A evil grin appeared on the boy's face. "Then she gets the SPECIAL treatment." He went off towards Cho's direction.  
  
I laughed, again, muttering. "You may want to watch your back as well." I turned towards the direction of the Ravenclaw common room again. "Draco Malfoy." POV OVER  
  
And with that, Lumi dissapeared in the darkness that surrendered Hogwarts, and everywhere else.  
  
***************************HARRY******************************  
  
"AHH" Harry yelled as he woke up, sweating. Another dream, but it seemed real, has something bad happened? "Cho..." He said quietly remembering his dream. "She's in trouble."  
  
Chapter thirdteen-Trouble ahead. Harry lied in bed thinking, his heart told him he should be that old hero again and save Cho, but his mind told him no, "Last time you done that, you..you GOT YOUR GODFATHER KILLED!" He couldn't deny that it was right. "Perhaps, it was just a dream." after all. Harry has been getting better and better with Occulmency(is this how u spell it?). He thought for a while and finally closed his eyes and slept away like what he saw in the dream, never, happened.  
  
******************Charms Classroom an hour earlier**********************  
  
"Look who it is, Potter's little girlfriend, is it?" Draco walked in the charms class towards Cho slowly. "Now now, what is a defenseless girl like you doing here alone" He stepped closer, they are just inches away. "Late at night."  
  
Cho was surprised at first, but now fear took over her. She couldn't move, couldn't speak, couldn't look away from his icy cold stares. She stuttered "I...I..I.I." he laughed. "You what? Scared, Chang?" He pulled Cho closer, if that was possible. His cold hands ran through her beautiful black hair, and down her face. Chills ran through Cho's body, she backed away. No good can come out of this, she knew. "You ARE scared, aren't you? Don't be." Draco grinned evilly. "Just be glad, today is not your death day." "Don..Don't you dare come near me, Malfoy. You, you are the true mudblood, get AWAY FROM ME..AHH" Cho said with hate so deep, she backed away farther as Draco came closer, but she tripped over some things that was lying on the ground. As if it was planned to be there on this occasion."You don't want to get me mad, now do you? Because, you see. Unlike you and your friends, having fun gossiping and dating..." Draco's face were confused and with deep disgust, it was no surprise, after all. Hate and revenge are all he owns and understands. "I have happened to manage to get a hold of many curses, hex and jinx that you have NEVER heard of and crueler than any pain you have ever experienced add up together." He once again stared at Cho, she still seems scared, but she was a lot calmer inside, her head were once again clear. When she fell down, she felt her wand in her robe's back pocket. She slowly reached for it as Draco talked. She suddenly felt glad that she was in the DA the previous year and learned so much more about Defencing against Dark art. Cho muttered a spell under her breath, before Draco had the chance to say anything else he has been hit by it and was thrown backwards, flying through the air and hit the wall hard, falling down. Draco was certainly taken by surprise by Cho's actions, he was weak then, he gave up trying to keep awake and everything went black...  
  
Cho watched as it happened in just a matter of minutes. She was still tense, afraid that Draco will wake up any minute and curse her to the worst. But in the end, she had the courage to finally stand up, and ran for it, still holding her wand tightly. Before she was out the door, she heard the familiar cold, deep voice behind her. "You...Will...Pay...Like them all will..." She didn't bother to turn around to see if it was her imagination or reality. She ran as fast as she could back to where it would be safe. Or so she thought.  
  
****************Ravenclaw Common Room when Lumi got back(her POV)*************  
  
I said the password and walked in with a smirk, 'Probably dead now, I bet. That weak girl. Being related to her, I'm surprised enough. I swear, when WILL she stop her tears?' I thought as I grabbed an armchair and sat down. But I wasn't alone to my surprise. Cho's little roommates were up as well. They stared at me as I sat. 'What a weird bunch of creeps.' I thought to myself, but something totally different came out. "Oh, Hi Laurie, hi, Annie. How come you are still awake? Its really quite late, you know." My voice sweet as can be, like honey freshly made by bees. (I suppose u could say they made them, right?)But that made no impacts on them, thats why I'm sus-pi-sures(sp), no one could resist it. Its quite easy to let a stranger think you are this perfect and sweet little angel, especially for me. But perhaps, they sees through me, sees inside of me? After all, ANYTHING is possible, but ... even THIS? I snapped myself out of the thought, if they ever sees me like that, they would surely suspect something. "Yeeeeaa uh huh, Love you too, honey. So where's your cousin?" Laurie asked sarcastically, appearently not minding my little swim in the sea of thoughts just now. Before I could even get in a word, Annie spoke "Lumi darling. Don't use that sweetie little voice of yours. It gives us the goosebumps. Ooookay?" She said mocking me, and trying hard not to laugh. I ignored their actions and answered "Oh, Cho forgot her books in Charms class and decided to go back and get it." But as I spoke, their face had confusion written all over it. "But we haven't had Charms this whole week..." Annie muttered, it was more of something to herself than a fact for others. "Maybe she lend it to another student? Perhaps? Or she went to ask the Professor something after class." I suggested, hoping they will take it as an answer and go to sleep. 'The plan cannot be ruin now, I just hope Draco did his part right. He better did, or he will have me to face in the morning.' I thought, and bit my tongue without noticing, "Dammit!" I muttered and said to Laurie and Annie "Err...I'm tired now, I guess I will go wash up and go to sleep. Bye Laurie Bye Annie" I smiled at them and ran away before they said anything else to me. END OF POV  
  
"I really don't trust her. There's...something creepy about her" Annie commented to Laurie staring as Lumi ran off.  
  
"Tell me bout it! 'Bye laurie Bye annie.' OH MY GOD she's gotta stop using that voice of hers, I swear I can feel the goosebumps!" Laurie certainly didn't catch the deeper meaning to Annie's sentence. She wasn't really listening to tell the truth, she rubbed her arms hard, uncomfortably as if she has itching powder all over her.  
  
Laurie and Annie... well Laurie Jen and Annie Linda Mackenzie Tallideo to be exact. They are twins, but not identical like Fred and George. Still, being twins and both girls,have similar features is almost unavoidable. Soft dark brown hair rests on their shoulders, Laurie, different from her twin, has natural curls, and Annie's hair, of course is straight. They both desires each other's hair, but soon realizes, staying as youself is so much better. Even though they found it out the hard way, through a series of troubles and problems. Their eyes were blue, deep as the ocean, or even, deeper maybe. They are both very pretty girls and have matured nicely, though boys are flirting are some things that the Tallideo twins try stay away as far as possible. That's what seperates them from the others. They tend to put friendship, fun and grades in their lists of top three things they should worry about. There won't be, or at least, hasn't been a day without cheerful greets from at least one of the twins in Hogwarts or one day without their laughters echoeing in the great hall. Laurie was the more crazy one, she loved to play minor pranks and jokes on close friends (So, considering Cho sleeps everyday so close to them, you could say she went through hell and came back.). Annie only when the joke gets too serious, will stop her sister, otherwise, she would watch as the prank work from far away and get a laugh out of it. Annie is the more quiet one, she's origanized and neat. Although she goes completely nuts when tests are near.(Getting anything besides an O on her tests is extremely unusual, rare and the start of Annie's insane, annoying complains.) Laurie and Annie are hyper at all times, even though with their mood changes, it changes as well, when happy. They get even more hyper. When they get gloomy, the making fun of tends to get mean and more serious.Laurie and Annie probably have said "I love you." to every student, and even teachers in Hogwarts! Not meaning it exactly of course. It was just their way of greeting you, when they are extremely happy. After all this explaining, it would be perhaps shocking to you that they have their calm sides as well. They are very loyal to friends and do their best when help is needed, they have the power that most witches and wizards their age doesn't have, they were born with this power and it has always helped them with any trouble.They can sense when someone's in trouble, when someone's lying or when they are hiding something. Read people's mind once in a while and even predicting the future from time to time. The power they possess grows stronger as they grow, they discover more and more about it with time.  
  
"I swear I sense something about her...kind of like pure evil..."  
  
"UGH! I swear I'm going to get that girl back..."  
  
"She definately is hiding something, from all of us...Even Cho"  
  
"Ugh...AH! I cannot stand this, can't get her stinking creepy voice out of my head!"  
  
The twins didn't seem to hear anything the other one is saying. They just muttered to themselves, until Annie finally snapped out of it and turned to Laurie, who was still scretching her arms which were turning red, looked like the blood will come running out any minute. "WOULD YOU QUIT IT!?Please?" Annie yelled finally, couldn't stand the scretching. "Well, Sorry I disturbed you, Miss. Nutty!" Laurie yelled back, but still stopped her scretching, but perhaps it was because the scretching has started to hurt her, or because of Annie's yelling. No one really knows. The twins fought and argued when someone burst through the common room door. The dark figure ran towards the twins, and clapsed on the nearest arm chair. The new comer definately took the twins by surprise, and it wasn't their first time that night. Laurie and Annie stood there for a while before they did anything, they looked at each other and a step at a time walked towards the new-comer. They gasped, it was another few minutes before they recgonized who it was.  
  
Chapter forteen-Saved by the 'trip', or is it?  
  
"CHO!!" The twins yelled out loud in unison. Yes, it was Cho Chang who scrambled into the common room, she ran her whole way back and almost fainted on the chair, running has never been her best thing, or even close for that matter. She couldn't breath; she inhaled and exhaled loudly for a few minutes as she finally calmed down. Lumi who was in her dormitory, getting ready for bed, has heard the yell, so has many other students, but they found nothing too shocking there and went back to their sweet dreams soon enough. Different from the others, Lumi stood there before her bed like a frozen Popsicle, but she didn't 'melt' for quite a while. She heard quiet chatting, she knew the plan has hit the iceberg, but no, she was not about to let it sunk just yet. She was back to herself, and she tiptoed down the stairs and hid behind the huge cabinet that holds many books, quills, inks and parchments for students when they are in needs of these items.  
  
"Cho! Wha.what happened to you? Ar.are you alright?" Laurie asked, almost screaming at her friend, panicking horribly. Annie put her hand on her twin's shoulder, stopping her from shaking, a problem Laurie has always had when she's in terror. The twins turned their eyes full of curiosity to Cho, as she slowly turned as well and gazed at the twins and told them what happened exactly as it was and seeing their faces change as the story went. "So then I ran for it without looking back all the way here." As Cho finishes, 3 people were in shock, but only two were furious and frightened just as Cho, while Lumi, who heard every single word has just dived into the ocean of anger. 'Idiots, they are ALL idiots.Stupid Malfoy can't even do one little job right. Letting her escape like that and lived to tell the tale. Oh she better start living like its her last day, because it is going to be, soon enough.' Lumi thought as she held her fist tightly. She didn't notice at all that the 3 girls has suddenly stopped talking, silence fell upon them once more.  
  
Laurie and Annie heard everything Lumi was thinking about, at this stage, their powers aren't that strong just yet, they can only hear thoughts that are very powerful and most likely going to be turned into reality, its just a matter of time till the time they can hear any thought at any time. Annie already knew there was someone else in the common room other than them, but she didn't really care at the moment seeing her best friend besides her twin has just gone through something so frightening. Laurie and Annie looked at each other and Cho, Cho was the only one out of the Tallideo family that knew about the twins' powers, they didn't need to say anything to tell her that something was wrong, something very serious, and this somehow relates to their powers, like it always does. The three girls walked silently side by side towards the back of the supply cabinet to find a still muttering and angry Lumi who paid no attention or such to the girls that are standing right in front of her shooting her suspicious looks.  
  
"SHE will pay! PAY PAY PAY PAY PAY!!!!!"  
  
"Lumi."  
  
"Painful, yes.that's it, VERY painful.the most painful death imaginable."  
  
"Lumi sweetheart."  
  
"Idiots.they are all idiots.Dummies!!! Stupid SO stupid."  
  
The girls stared with surprise and tried not to laugh, looking at Lumi as she waved her hands around crazily still muttering those hateful words. "I guess Lumi just became a 'Lumi'tic, get it? Hahah Lunatic!" Laurie laughed at her own little joke while the others glared at her and said in unison "Oh shut up Laurie." "WHAT!? Is it my faults that little Miss. Creepy voice here is going nuts?" Laurie protested trying to defend herself. "She's not nuts! Probably just, a little crazy for the time being. She's.probably just distressed. You know, because of that prank you pulled her the first day, she still thinks you two are going to kill her if I'm not looking. Sigh poor Lumi." Cho said looking at Lumi, who were just put under a sleeping spell by Annie, and is floating back to the girl's dormitory. Actually, Lumi realized that the three were there staring at her when they first called her name softly, but she decided keep pretending is the best idea for now, because she didn't know what she will say when they ask her why were she there behind the cabinet muttering, being found at that time is already a mistake, and no mistakes can be made at this time, at least not after Malfoy's failure.  
  
'And she's probably right. I would kill that little brat.' Laurie thought watching the floating Lumi as well when Annie suddenly turned and gave her a sharp look. Laurie stuck her tongue out, shrugged and thought again 'what? Now I'm not allowed to think? She is really annoying you gotta admit!' Annie folded her arms together in front of her chest and still gave Laurie that same sharp look, and then finally turned to Cho and said, "You know, she might not be all you think she is. I mean, you haven't seen or talked to her for the past 5 years, right? And then she suddenly shows up at Hogwarts. And.I suspect she might have sometime to do with what happened just now, with you." Cho had a complex look on her face; she knew Annie would never accuse someone before she has any clues or evidence. And, now with her accusing Cho's dear cousin! The one Cho has always known as the family's sweet little angel. "Bu.but Lumi? THAT Lumi? The one that's upstairs right now sleeping? The Lumi Chang that's MY cousin? That's impossible." Cho said. "Its not that impossible, Cho. And we heard clearly what she was thinking right before we found her hiding behind the cabinet! She accused 'them' to be all idiots, and that malfoy can't even get one job done, letting 'her' escape like that and tell the tale, and she said this 'her' is not going to be living for long! Any clues there? Oh yea, AND I have been sensing something really strange from her, something evil. And you know that my senses are somewhat unique and it's usually correct!" Annie argued. Cho was just about to say something when Laurie came up with exactly what could have happened, "Cho! It makes sense, Lumi has excess to all your books, right?" Cho nodded, no idea where Laurie could be going with this. "She could have took your books and put it in Charms while you were in another class! And Lumi was the only one that knew it when you went to charms class and get it, she could have then told Malfoy to go after you!" Laurie exclaimed, excited that she has figured out the possible story of what happened. "But, WHY? Laurie, WHY? Give me a reason why MY cousin will order Malfoy to go after me? I doubt she even knows Malfoy, and besides, have you EVER seen malfoy taken an order from someone other than a professor? No! You know what? I don't want to hear anymore of this, I believe my cousin. So, believe her too, if you are still her friend, still MY friend." And with that still echoing in the common room, Cho has left the twins behind; she stomped up the stairs to the dormitory and disappeared through the open door. "What do we do now, Annie?" Laurie uttered, at last turning to her twin, once again seeking the answer in her eyes that was always there, perhaps it will be once again, just not today. "I.I don't know, Laurie, I.just don't."  
  
Chapter fifteen-Sunday The Sunday morning came, perhaps too quick. Who knew so much could happen in a simple, meant to be normal Saturday? If yesterday when three students were struggling to get up was bad, then maybe today is horrible than ever. To addition to Jani, Jay and Hermione with their new problems, Harry, Ron, Draco, Laurie, Annie and Cho also are gloomy than ever. When Ginny was hit by that strange Bludger yesterday, she was the unluckiest girl that day, but, now, comparing to the others, she might be the luckiest. Not knowing what happened or involved, not yet anyways. Ginny's wounds can be easily healed by magic and medicines. But how do you heal the wounds of heart, soul and mind? Guilt and shame of themselves swallowed over Harry and Ron, though that's not all of the troubles that hunt them, Harry is surprised to wake up to a Sunday morning to find himself unable to stop thinking about Lumi and her sweet voice, (that's seen as creepy and hunted Laurie all night long as well.) while Ron woke up finding himself liking Hermione just a tiny bit (or more?) over the friendship line, the same thing he has been trying to ignore all through Saturday night ever since their trip back from Hagrid's. Draco lied there in Charms all night, but he has been awake for most of it, thinking. Knowing Lumi, only god knows what kind of things she's capable of doing and will dare to do. To tell the truth, Draco might be the only one that knows the real side of Lumi, a Lumi that he once thought is the same kind of person as he, but she is worse, much worse. For the first time in his life, Draco felt frightened, something he never felt before. Something inside of him is changing.Slowly changing.  
  
Lumi might have been the only one that actually slept, gracefully. Even if, it was the sleeping spells that did the work. She woke up earlier than anyone, refreshed, and ready for another day. She sat in front of the fire in the Ravenclaw common room, doing some thinking as well, planning what she's going to say to the twins and Cho, what she's going to do for Draco's Punishment, and what to do with Cho next? These three questions might be hard or needs a lot of planning for it to be perfect, but Lumi has great intelligence, it took only minutes for her to come up with her perfect plan, and she decided that today, will be the day to make it all work. Compare to Lumi, her cousin is not as good, Cho wanted to believe her friends, but that would mean not trusting her OWN cousin. Family or friends? Which would you choose?  
  
Even though everyone out of the 10 had things on their minds, they yet still decided to get up and leave their dormitory. Because soon or later, they will have to face each other, even though most of them hoped later than sooner.  
  
Everyone besides Draco, Lumi, Laurie and Annie decided to visit Ginny as they promised the previous night. When Jani walked in the Hospital Wing, she expected that she would be the first one seen it was only 9 in the morning, and it's a Sunday! She was surprised, very surprised to find 6 blank faces staring at her as she entered, she blushed, still not yet use to the attention, even if it's just her friends. Jani walked towards Ginny's bed and said softly, "Hi." The others greeted back and it was peaceful for a while before anyone spoke. "So, err, Ginny you feeling okay?" Harry asked, hoping to break the ice between the friends. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine, in fact Madame. Pomfrey said I can leave tomorrow morning instead of Wednesday!" Ginny replied with a wide smile, the others nodded uncomfortably and still, none looked at each other. "Ok, what's going on? Something's wrong here. Now, someone tell me, or do I have to get out of here with horrible pain and find out for myself?!" Ginny yelled. She couldn't stand it. They were all fine yesterday but now.they are all acting extremely weird. Normal really, if she knew what happened.  
  
"Well, Err, Hummm Ginny." Everyone started to speak at once and was immediately stopped by a very angry Madame. Pomfrey. "What in the name of Merlin is going on?! I thought I only gave Ms. Linna permission to come and visit Ms. Weasley. Now explain what are you all doing here? Out, out, OUT! 15 points from Gryffindor, and 5 from Ravenclaw. Now please, be on your way!" No one has seen Madam. Pomfrey this mad before, they knew better, so they said their goodbyes to Ginny and left, "Oh no no no, Ms. Linna dear, you can stay. And I think it will be wonderful for Ms. Weasley to have some company. Now have fun talking, girls. I will be back later to give you the healing potion, Ms. Weasley." Her scary face suddenly turned into a smile, even though neither of Ginny or Jani could forget the face before, ever.  
  
"So, umm Jani, what's going on? Why is everyone suddenly.so strange?" Ginny asked again, sad that others had to leave, but her curiosity was taking over her. "*Sigh* It's quite a long story. I will tell you later, after you tell me. Why did you ever gasp and lose your concentration causing .you know, the accident." Jani asked Ginny back, not so shy anymore. "Oh, well I suddenly remembered something, a long story as well. Its." "It's the plan to test Hermione of her love for Jay?" Jani finished the sentence for Ginny, and smiling at her confused face. "Ron told Hermione, and I was there as well." Ginny kept her confused face and stared at Jani, knowing that in a minute, she would know everything. And she was right.  
  
******************Outside Hospital Wing*******************  
  
"Well now, shall we get breakfast then?" Jay suggested after Madame. Pomfrey shot them one last fury look and walked away. "Alright then, I'm Starving!" Ron exclaimed excitingly. Others nodded in agreement as well and they walked towards the great hall together, when Hermione suddenly pulled Jay apart without anyone noticing. "Look Jay, stop ignoring me, please! I need to talk to you." Hermione said, and was happy when Jay finally agreed.  
  
"So, hmm Cho? Where's your cousin.Lumi?" Cho was disappointed that when Harry talked to her, it was about Lumi. "Ooh, Lumi. Actually, I don't know. She left the dormitory real early this morning and just disappeared." Cho was really quite glad for the first time that her cousin just suddenly disappeared. She didn't want to talk to her, or Laurie and Annie. Harry let out a soft oh and the conversation just ended there.  
  
Harry, Cho and Ron were done breakfast when Hermione and Jay came their way, smiling and . holding hands! The two didn't have to say a word for the three to understand what's going on. Harry and Cho congratulated the new couple and left the great hall having to finish their homework. Hermione noticed that Ron was there as well, "Aren't you happy for us Ron? Me and Jay are .are together!" she asked, Ron smiled weakly at the two and said "Oh.yea, yea I'm happy. Congratulations, mate. Look, I have to finish that LONG essay Snape assigned us too, so, err see you guys later!" Ron walked away, looking back every few steps. He really was happy for Hermione and Jay, but deep down inside of him, he is also disappointed and jealous.  
  
*****************Girls' Bathroom******************  
  
"DRACO MALFOY, WHAT THE HELL WAS LAST NIGHT ABOUT!? SHE'S NOT SUPPOSE TO BE HERE RIGHT NOW, BLABBING TO ANYONE THAT WILL LISTEN ABOUT YOU ATTACKING. SHE'S SUPPOSE TO BE DEAD! DEAD, DO YOU KNOW WHAT DEAD MEANS? NOT BREATHING! CRUCIO(I think this is how u spell it?)" Lumi's voice was echoing everywhere in the bathroom, while Draco just stood there listening in deep pain, he didn't dare to say a word. "Now, the plan CANNOT and I mean it, CANNOT go wrong again. Or else you are going to die the most painful death ever. At least 10 times worse than what you have just experienced, get. It. Malfoy? Lumi's eyes were now narrow and full of evil, if you stare into it long enough, perhaps you could faint. Draco nodded, still in pain, struggling to stand up. "Now, now. Sweetie. Your darling girlfriend/partner, that is to say, me. Is smart enough to come up with another BRILLIANT plan, so you better be in the Room of Requirement tonight at 8, understand? Oh yes."Lumi smirked. "I would be there with Cho, and that would be your chance to show me you are not soft. Kill her.would you my darling?" She laughed and ran her long fingers through Draco's gelled hair. "Ye.yea fine." Draco said, trying to not show that he's frightened. "Good boy, now. Its time for me to make Potter. fall in love with me. That wouldn't be too hard, not hard at all in fact. Silly boy. I'll see how heroic he will be when he's wrapped around my fingers. Draco, I suppose you should be in the library looking up curses? My dear?" He nodded and finally had the courage to stand up and left, Lumi fixed her hair and put on makeups and left as well. I guess neither of Malfoy and Lumi knew that they weren't the only ones in that bathroom. Well you see, a student of Hogwarts died 50 years ago in this bathroom and still remains in it till today, perhaps Malfoy forgot or didn't tell on purpose. Either way, Moaning Myrtle heard each and every word; "*Sigh* At least when she die, she can come here and share the bathroom with me."  
  
Chapter (?)-Surprise findings "NO! You know that Moaning Myrtle haunts this bathroom. I said NO!"  
  
"Oh come on, what could be so bad? Its not like she's going to kill us.can she?"  
  
"Uhh.I don't THINK so. But still! NO don't!!!"  
  
The conversation between two girls woke moaning myrtle (yes she was sleeping! Ghosts have to get some rests too! At least in this story they do.) "WHOSE THERE?!" She screamed, causing the two girls to scream as well, and they are none other than Laurie and Annie Tallideo. They were both dared to come in this bathroom.  
  
"What are you doing here? Think its funny to disturbing the dead? Coming to throw books through my head again?" Moaning Myrtle was angry; she was having such a great dream, too well for it to end that soon. "I..I.. We, uhh.Oh Cho is not going to believe this.We are really sorry, we didn't mean to.er, disturbing you or anything..." Annie barely finished her sentence when Myrtle interrupted, "Wait, did you say.Cho?" "Yeeees, Cho Chang, a student in." Laurie answered with care; Myrtle laughed, and said, "Well, she's soon to be like me, a dead student if she doesn't watch out." "Wait, what do you mean.dead? As in, dead like not alive." Annie asked. "Is there any other way to describe dead?" Myrtle replied as if the twins were idiots. The twins faces went white, white as snow. "I am not saying anything else! Now, if you still care about your friend, I suggest you go to the room of requirement tonight at 8, maybe you can still save her. Now GO AWAY!" Myrtle yelled and went back to her toilet, wondering why she even helped.  
  
The twins were confused, but they decided to go anyways.I mean, what's the worst that could happen? When 8 pm came, they ran towards the room of requirement where they found Draco sitting on a chair, alone, with his wand out.  
  
THUD  
  
Everything went pitch black, in front of the twins were a long sparkly corridor, Draco was beside them, smiling, to the twin's shock. "Hello my sweeties, now, there's time for chatting later, how about we just go to the par...I mean umm go save Cho?" He said walking towards the door at the very end of the corridor, directing the twins to follow him. "Annie, something REALLY creepy is going on here, or am I just delusional again, did..did Draco Malfoy just smiled at us and was ...nice?" Laurie was scared even more than before. The fact that Draco Malfoy being nice to anybody at all would be a miracle, a miracle that possibly will never come true. Laurie and Annie slowly walked behind Draco, wand in hand. This could be a trap for all they know, perhaps Moaning Myrtle is in on this as well?  
  
"Here we are, Now, Laurie, Annie. I'm afraid I have to go now, I'm late for the Bunny saving mission, opps. Lets not spread that around, alright my dears?" Draco Laurie and Annie at last reached the door, and Draco signalled them to walk into the room, while he goes on a bunny saving mission?! Now things are really weird (You can say that again.). Now Things are really weird (I didn't mean it...). The twins turned the door knob and opened it with care, they are prepared for whatever is ahead of them. But maybe not this. A little girl around 13 years old, dressed in a cow constume and singing and dancing:  
  
I'm the tutti fruity lady  
  
I will make your day oh so blue  
  
If you ever dare to smell me  
  
I will drop you in your poo  
  
I'm the tutti fruity lady  
  
I will make your wish come true  
  
But if you ever dare to touch me  
  
I will stick you with superglue  
  
OH~~Ooohh~ Lala lala!  
  
TADA!  
  
"Welcome, Ms. Laurie Tallideo, Ms. Annie Tallideo. Please come this way." She finally stopped her singing and dancing and said to the twins. They looked at each other and the 'Tutti Fruity Lady" with amazement. But they once again followed. Into a much larger room, a room full of people, people they know...oh so well?  
  
Chapter (?)-A surprise party?  
  
This chapter dedicated to anyone that reads this story. My NEW friends Daffodils (I REALLY hope I spelt it right) and CallieAnne. My old friends, especially the ones that actually reads this and the ones that I took and put in this story I dont know why just oh well...(Though they shall remain nameless, I will say them as their nicknames, "Tutti Fruity Lady", "I failed your quiz" Lady, "Bubble Ann"(I have no idea why to her) "Viv" and who else appeared in the story? Oh oh yea "Jay loving Killer Ducky(he would pobably kill me when he sees this but i doubt he will read this heh well i will say sry here if he does, just in case.)"Gracious Plum"(no reason) "Early Bird-Kerbear"(no reason) All "Cornell" ppls and "Shosho". My family (well I have to...) Everyone that reviewed, Hermy and Coolgirl who reviewed the most, even tho they dont anymore :( but anyways...oh screw this! its dedicated to everyone! Oh and...  
  
Laurie: Can you get on with the...so call story? I've been 'walking' into this larger room with lots ppl for a long time now how far away IS this?! And this tutti fruity lady is STILL singing, she won't shut up!  
  
"Because you just did that, I shall raise her volume, and Laurie...BE QUIET!"  
  
Laurie: Iiiiiii hate you.  
  
"I know! But you deserved it. Now be quiet, or I will make you pay in the story."  
  
Laurie: HoW?! You don't control me you know.  
  
"Thats, where you are wrong..."  
  
Distance scream of terrifying Laurie.  
  
"Muhahahah Muahaha"  
  
________________________  
  
Laurie, Annie and the Tutti Fruity Lady walked in the large room, it was almost as huge as Great Hall inside Hogwarts.  
  
"SURPRISE!" At least 100 different voices yelled the exact same thing at the exact same time, and really surprised laurie and Annie. They fainted.  
  
"Oh dear, perhaps some cold water would do."  
  
"Alright then, Fred, go get a cup of water."  
  
"I SAID A CUP OF WATER NOT LUP-IN IN BUTTER! FRED, CLEAN HIM UP RIGHT NOW...NO NO NO, THEN AGAIN BILL PLEASE CLEAN REMUS UP, I DON'T TRUST FRED. Remus dear, I'm so sorry."  
  
"OOoooh, WINKY! WINKY! Please pour us a cup of water, would you my dear?" (Yes winky the house elf!)  
  
"Of..of course master. Winky will right back with the water."  
  
"Are they alright? Mrs. Weasley?"  
  
"Oh they will be just fine. Ooh see, they are stirring up already."  
  
"'ow you feeling, Laurie? Alright then Annie? Gave us quite a scare."  
  
The twins took a while to sit up, and adjust to the situation, but they did, in the end. "Wha...who...Cho, whats going on? Moaning Myrtle told us...that that you're going to die!" Annie exclaimed, and blushed when her voice echoed in this, indeedly large room. "You alright, Cho? And...Professor Lupin?Mr. Weasley? ...MALFOY!?" Laurie shouted at the site of Lucius, beaming right at her, and looking concerned. Laurie tried her best not to laugh at Lucius, who has his long blonde hair in two ponytails, flying free in the wind, high up in the air, tied up by two light blue bows, he has on a matching light blue dress (robe). With Bright cherry red shoes and socks. Laurie turned to her sister and motioned her to look at Malfoy, she giggled lightly and suddenly realized something, she looked at everyone and lastly Laurie. They realized that EVERYONE is wearing Red and light blue! 'This must be an occausion. But what?'  
  
________________________  
  
Laurie: Just get on and finish the damn story! What's your problem? Do you like torturing people? Just end this thing quick and be done with.  
  
"You REALLY REALLY want me to make your life worse dont you?"  
  
Laurie: Pfft, go ahead, you made it horrible already.  
  
"Oh I can make it so much worse. Just you see."  
  
________________________  
  
Suddenly a teenage girl around the "Tutti Fruity Lady"'s age entered through the same door laurie and annie came in from. Tutti Fruity Lady seems to know her, and she was terrified, she stopped her singing and ran out the other door screaming her head of.  
  
"The name's Lindy Sibec. now get. out. of. my. way."  
  
"And what if we don't?" Ron walked out of the crowd towards Lindy, she was a very pretty girl, but she doesn't have the pureness that Hermione, cho Laurie or annie has. She has a lot of make up on, she has a very tight short pink skirt and blue jacket on. She suck a deep breath from the cigarette and blew it on Ron. "Eww, Oh my god, your like so pathetic. Uck, Get out of my way, Eww Need fresh air. Like NOW! this is Groooss, you ... people are Grrooos like eww oh my god! oh. My. god!" Everyone's eyes went wild and laughed non-stop as Lindy jumped around 'ewwing' . "Yea, talk about pathetic." Ron said between breaths of loud laughing. "SHUT THE *beep* UP You *beep* *beep*ing *beep* *beep* *beep* *beep*er. Get the *beep* Out of my way. *beep* you. you *beep*ing idiot." Everyone stopped laughing just as sudden as they started, the adults covered their wide open mouth and plugged some children's ears. "My, she has different personalities.Hermione muttered. "Does she ever! First mean, then stupid then sweary, I wonder what next." Annie added. "Well Helllo there sexy. I'm not sure we have met before. I'm Lindy Sibec, but you...can call me whatever you want. I'm yours, baby. Kiss me." Lindy spoke again, this time, to...Percy! Percy turned bloody red and spoke "you... you.. you. Young lady, your behaviour is unbelieveable and unbearable. I advice you to leave this room now. You weren't properly invited to this in the first place. Now GO!" "Woo...Ooo I...i didn't do anything...Waaa WAHH WUA You...you are mean..." Lindy whimped like a little baby, she turned to the door and left. "Now i know why that Tuitti Fruity girl left. God is she annoying!" Laurie exclaimed of relief and said after Lindy left.  
  
"Hi, I'M the Mysterious one...Laurie Tallideo, Annie Tallideo, LISTEN CAREFULLY AND I MEAN IT. Due to Ms. Laurie's rude behaviour towards the Queen of All, in other words, the Authur of this story. *everyone gasps* You two are to be returned to the Room of Requirement earlier than anyone expected, and face what was not installed for you before Ms. Laurie's harsh words. But the Queen, her highness was generous enough to not punishing anyone else other than the Tallideo Twins.*Everyone"Phew"* You may return, NOW."  
  
Another THUG  
  
The Twins were back in the Room of Requirement, in front of Draco, but this time. They were tied up in ropes, and they recgonized the two new people that just joined them, Cho and Lumi Chang. But one thing they didn't expect was that, Cho was in the same position as the twins, but Lumi wasn't. "Look here, the nosy Tallideo twins decided to join us after all? And I thought they would at least struggle a little before giving up to us. HAHA I guess I over-exmiated their powers and knowledge. I gave them too much credits than what they are really capable of. They are Just like their parents, Everyone in their family. The Tallideos are all bunch of Idiots, idiots!!!MUAHAHAHA Draco, due to my generousness. You get to finish these two brats off as well. now GO!"  
  
"Now, Laurie Tallideo. Do you STILL mean what you said to the Highness, our Queen?" The mysterius one spoke from somewhere above once more. Time seems to be frozen. Laurie and Annie were the only ones who heard the voice from the scene.  
  
"Who are you!? What do you want?! And what was all that about? Lindy Sibec, the tutti fruity lady, the NICE draco and...and everyone! And Lucius's constume! what...what..."  
  
"*Hmp*I thought you are better than this. Learn to seperate Dreams from Reality. Tallideo." This time, it was Lumi. "I am a Goldina. Like you. The only three in Hogwarts. And my powers are much more stronger than yours. Watch out Tallideos. But...if you decide to join me and Mr. Malfoy, please do. Other wise. Stay out of my way and no one gets hurt. Got it?" Lumi smirked and everything went back to normal.  
  
Goldina/Goldine-Special kind of witch and wizards. Goldina/es are not trained to be one, they are borned one. And only one out of ten thousand Witchs are a Goldina, same as Goldines. Goldina and Goldine are the very same thing. But Goldina is the name for the Witches and Goldine is for Wizards. Their powers include Super hearing(things very far away or thoughts from ppl), control people's movements (higher level) Erase memories when stare into peoples eyes, Control people's mind(Higher level), see into the future or the past of someone. Super speed, natural apperater(can apperate anywhere anytime naturally-higher levels) Change anything about their apperences, Special and Dangerous and dare curses that only a Goldina and Goldine can perform, make things appear out of thin air with the snap of fingers. Change a whole entire person(inside and outside COMPLETELY) (Top levels). Natural Animagus.(higher levels) Turn anything into a totally different thing (ex: a pair of shoes to Gold. A pair of Jeans to a computer.) The ability to grant ANY KIND of wishes for self or others. (Top Level)Etc.  
  
Chapter(?)-Is it good or bad?  
  
Hermione and Jay were now the student's favorite couple, but they are, also their least favorite couple at the same time. Wonder how? Well, Jay certainly is very popular, but you can't really say the same for Hermione. And when a not so popular but very smart Gryffindor steals the prince charming from the entire student body. Anyone with emotions would be Jealous, jealous of Hermione, and dreamy, dreams of Jay loving them as he does to Hermione now. How many tears have shed for Jay now belongs offically to Hermione? I do not know. Perhaps too much, uncountable. How many hearts broken? Hopes put down? Hundreds. For now that, the School prince was stolen and no long the SCHOOL's prince, he was, Hermione Granger's prince.  
  
Jay was truly happy, enjoying his first and maybe his only year at Hogwarts School of Witch craft and Wizary if he only knew, what was done, the night before...If anyone knew...  
  
Hermione was enjoying her year very much alike Jay. But Howlers also became great friends with her. How the voices screams at her, sobbing hardly for what she has done. What her decisions has done to the Hogwart Girls. She couldn't stand listening to one more Howler, though it had to be done, 'For Jay' she thought, 2 or 3 a day was the minimum, the hatefully glares she receives daily. But Jay sees none of it, everything was normal for him, and perhaps him only.  
  
The night, unfortune for some, has ended harsh, cold and painful. Red liquid running away from its belonging place, running out the door, into the empty, cold hall. The smell of blood, fresh blood, mixed with the smell of delicious food has made a strange combination. Sadness was covering over Hogwarts, for one reason or another. Tears dropped quietly, tears from the heart, running their way down these innocent girls' faces. Painful yells were still echoing, not in the room but in their hearts, in their minds, in their souls. They saw it coming, and they saw it happen, maniacal laughs, their voices weren't sweet, it were chilling, cold, satisfactory and evilness. Though no one noticed, no one cared. No one witnessed the dark night, it remained Mysterious, for most. But it was perhaps for the best.  
  
Days gone by, Hermione and Jay both found themselves falling quickly for each other, drowning in eachother's eyes, their love were growing, they couldn't help themselves. They often find themselves awake at night, thinking...smiliing...blushing...missing...loving...And this day, they found out that, living their life without each other, was, highly impossible. For better or for worse? You tell me, but let me finish my story first.  
  
Harry and Ron's grade, surprisingly were jumping higher and higher. With their best friend, Hermione Granger in love, getting her help on homework was also, highly impossible. They decided to take the matter in their own hands. Yes yes I know, but it could happen, its not impossible or near for that matter. They studied, and studied, book after another, seeking hard for an answer they hope to find. They behaved like little angels to stay out of trouble for the sake of homework. They even past out one or two Hogsmade trips to study for tests or practice charms and spells. They worked their way up to the grades they deserves and owns now. They are tired, very. They are changed men, you can even say, but for the better. From not caring until the last minute, to always prepared and always ready, but does that work for...ANYTHING?  
  
Ron frustrated, found himself in the position different, yet again same as Jay. He too is falling for Hermione, but he also knows well enough that he would never be with her. And he wouldn't compete with Jay, thats not what a friend do, and he knows that he couldn't win. He decided to just watch hermione from far away, perhaps from a best friend's position, Watch her with another guy, happily, enjoying herself very much is not the easiest thing, but it was the only thing that he COULD do, for the time being.  
  
Ginny and Jani became closer, closer than they thought they would ever since the Hospital visit. They became friends that would tell each other everything and anything. Friends that share secrets, and jokes of their own, friends that share their laughter, their tears, their anger, their fears. Everything.  
  
These six friends have all found true friendship and love, between each and every one in the group. Perhaps it was the friendship and love among the pairs, which they have, sadly forgotten about the Changs and Tallideos from time to time. And rarely when they do, they often comfort themselves and telling themselves that they are just being pathetic, there is nothing wrong. They just, went somewhere without telling the rest of them and maybe something came up so they didn't have the chance to come back or tell them even. Each time, one from the group would come up with a new idea of what happened. But none, none of them has come to the idea that something evil might have happened. Something terrifying. Something dark. Untill...a month later.  
  
Chapter(?)-The disappear act  
  
The teachers are Hogwarts have shown nothing towards the disappearing of the Changs and Tallideos, nor the fact that Draco Malfoy disappeares into a secret room as well, as soon as classes are over. But students have been talking and worrying, some say they saw blood in the third floor corridors, some say they heard Cho's screaming a month ago that day, some noticed that Malfoy has actually not been mean, to anyone at all to their surprises and he started shuttering when asked questions about his whereabouts and whats he doing.  
  
It was January, the day of Chinese New Year, during lunch, Mrs. Chang came to Hogwarts, saying she's here to pick Cho and Lumi up for the weekend. Professor Dumbledore and Professor Macgonagall politely invited Mrs. Chang into the Headmaster's office. That's normal, you would say. But really, its not everyday when you see a student's mother running out the the headmaster's office yelling and screaming hateful words about Hogwarts, crying loudly and ran out of the school, disappearing into the thin air with a loud *crack* in the great hall.  
  
It was only 5 minutes, when Dumbledore entered the Great Hall, he slowly walked towards the Gryffindor table and stopped when he reach to the six friends, "Ms. Linna, Ms. Granger, Ms. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter and Mr. Leff. Please join me in my office immidiately, I need to talk to you. Oh and, Ms. Granger, please call for Mr. Malfoy for me as well. Thank you." With that, Dumbledore left, and the friends followed him, while Hermione went in the direction of the Slytherin Table.  
  
"Bumble Bee" Dumbledore said, as the gargoyles moved aside to reveal the stairways.  
  
"Please take a seat, Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy will soon join as. As well as Professor Snape." he spoke again, in his calm voice. None of the others knew what was happening, though they soon will find out, everything. "Professor..." "Not now Harry. You will, indeed find out soon enough." Dumbledore cut Harry off sharply, as Hermione and Draco arrived along with Snape, holding a very strange shaped bottle in hand, like it was some kind of rare and precious diamond. "Ahh, here you are, Sneillvus(sry i really dont know how to spell it). And Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy, take a seat. I'm going to explain everything."  
"Are.are Lumi, Cho, Laurie and Annie al..alright? Wh.where are they!?!? Did.did something.something bad happen?" Jani and Hermione yelled, continuing each other's sentences, worried to death. Watching someone's mother yelling and cursing as she disappearate in front of the whole student body when she came in happily? That couldn't be good news that they will be getting now. Could it? Never.  
  
Chapter 21-The worse and the worst?  
  
Out in the great hall  
Everyone was excited by the scene just now, discussing what could it be, what could have happened and guessing all kind of things, from old love, new break up to culture racist topics. But that wasn't what Parvati and Pansy were up to; the two has been enemies for their lifetime, why the sudden change? Why, they now have the same goal and same strategy to get to it. I'm sure you all are familiar with this, as it has been mentioned in the beginning of the story. Of course, the rumor are the key words we know here, Parvati and Pansy once were the most popular girls when they, were whom that started and kept the rumor going for the student body's interests. But now, with Hermione 'butting' in and took Jay away, their popularity dropped like a broken plane. They want it back, and they will do whatever it takes, WHATEVER it takes. Even though they are seems to be fine as friends now, but they all had a deeper reason for what they're about to do for the next few weeks to get to their goal, or shall I say goals? They hated Hermione not just because she made their popularities drop, she also stole their dream guy, their Mr. Right, their prince charming however you say it. And as well, they will, do whatever they have to do, and they will get what they want, after all, Hermione and Jay are 'out in the open', and they are 'in hiding', in other words, they can, and believe me, they will. 'Stab' Hermione in the back, and she won't know what hit her. Oh, they won't stop like the other Hogwart girls at sending Howlers, they have other things, more terrifying planned for Hermione, and Howlers are like breaking a nail to what they are capable of. I think Lumi has found her true belonging and friends, don't YOU think so? Lets just hope they don't, or we will have troubles ahead of us.  
Anyway, back to the Great Hall, where peace stood, for only that long. Parvati and Pansy, unfortunately has came up with a plan, their specific goal for now? Put the rumor back on with no surprise there. "EVERYBODY! LISTEN UP! HERMIONE GRANGER AND JAY LEFF ARE NOT, I REPEAT, ARE NOT DATING! ITS ALL A BIG JUST A BIG SHOW AND LIE. AND I CAN TELL YOU WHY THAT IS, THE DAYS BEFORE THEY WERE DATING, THEY WEREN'T EVEN FRIENDS, AND WHEN DID JAY ASK HER OUT ANYWAYS? ITS JUST A BIG COVER UP, JAY REALLY ACTUALLY HATES HERMIONE, BUT HE'S DOING IT TO COVER UP THE RUMOR, REALLY HE LOVES JANI LINNA, THE NEW STUDENTS. HAVEN'T ANY OF YOU NOTICE THEY BOTH COME FROM MUGGLE SCHOOL? BOTH CAME THIS YEAR? I PERSONALLY THINK THEY HAVE KNOWN EACH OTHER A LONG TIME BEFORE HOGWARTS!" Parvati yelled as she put a spell on herself to project her voice. Parvati and Pansy decided this, will be the best time to start out their 'master' plan, as seeing everyone in the group of friends are gone. First step. convince the students. It was silence before "ooo's and "aaa"s came from every direction and the gossipings began. "Oh I think that worked well. Piece a cake." Parvati muttered to herself, so proud of her work, not noticing behind her, was Professor Mcgonagall. "I don't want to hear a single word, Ms. Patil. And I do believe, Ms. Parkinson is with you on this little announcement to the students as well? Shame on you two, 20 points from Gryffindor and Slytherin, each. I'll see you two in my office tonight at 6, detention, for two weeks. Good day."  
"Why oh why did I forget there are teachers on duty in here at lunch time!" Parvati said, wanting to kill herself so badly at the moment, but resisted. After all? This story won't be so interesting with the darling Parvati Patil dead now would it? Well, maybe I haven't been clear, I said she didn't die, but did I say that she was fine? Oh no, you bet she wasn't, only if you call banging her head hard on the walls of Great Hall fine. I hardly do.  
  
*****************Back in Dumbledore's office**********************  
"As you all know, Ms. Changs and Ms. Tallideos have been, indeed missing. Three Ravenclaw students, one visitor missing for this long, and I believe, neither of me or any teachers have informed you of anything, you are getting very worried, I dare say?" Dumbledore said, and stopped for a little while looking at all 7 students, "Oooh, OH! You are asking us? Actually N.es, I mean Yes, yes, very, you won't believe how much! Like from China to Northpole, like from Canada to Australia, Like.OOUch! JEEZ GUYS! DO I LOOK LIKE SOME MACHINE THAT YOU HIT AND STARTS TALKING AND WHEN YOU HIT AGAIN AND IT STOPS?!" Ron said, looking from Dumbledore, to his friends, and finally realized the situation, lucky actually, he was just about to ask why he stopped talking when Hermione elbowed him hurt, and when he was enjoying himself very much; Harry kicked him in the legs. Ron was more than frustrated, his ears turned bright pink and his hair, funnily stood upwards as Ron, himself stood up shouting, staring straight at Harry and Hermione both, Draco, Jani, Jay and Ginny had puzzled looks on them, not knowing a thing that has just happened. "I guess I over-estimated their sanity, pfft after all, it's the mudblood, potterboy and Weasel King." Draco muttered to himself.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, please take your seat." Dumbledore began for the second time and continued, "Now, I'm not very sure this is absolutely correct, for that, we need Mr. Malfoy." He stopped once again, now smiling at Draco whose eyes widen, "Does... he know something?" He thought, sweat starting to drop from his forehead, down his face, his body started to shake unbelieveable hard, Draco is starting to find himself not controlling his body. His head is becoming dizzier and dizzier, the room is spinning round and round, the last thing he heard was Fawke's loud long cry before he past out.  
  
"Ahh! Malfoy? Professor, what happened to him?" Jay screamed, who sat beside Draco when his head suddenly collapsed on Jay's shoulder, causing him to panic. "Oh dear, Sneillvus, please take Mr. Malfoy here directly to the Hospital Wing immediately." Dumbledore said to Snape with a very worried face. "I believe, Mr. Malfoy's old illness has just came up again, it took over Mr. Malfoy's childhood, he never had the chance to go out and play, his bed, was his home and he had to visit St. Mungo's every week. *sigh* He will be with us soon, I'll tell you all what's being happening then. For now, please attend to your next classes, and I promise you, Ms. Changs and Tallideos will be fine, we have people searching for them through out the castle and everywhere else. Do not worry.  
  
Harry's mouth remained half open, seems he has something to say, but hestiated. Thinking... "Bye Professor." he said, in the very end, and turned to the stairs, Harry left the office without another look or word to/at Dumbledore. "Dumbledore, where are the students anyways?" A protrait spoke, as the office is now empty, except for the protraits of Headmaster and Headmistresses, Dumbledore and Fawkes. "I...I don't know, Malfara, but they ARE still here in Hogwarts, they left The Room of Requirement 20 days ago, left a note written with...blood on the wall." Dumbledore replied, voice trembling a little when he ended the sentence. He sighed and returned to his pile of work on his desk.  
  
The protrait of an elderly woman, full of grace and elegance sighed and muttered words as she left her protrait. Right under it says Malfara Collins, Headmistress of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, 1923- 1952. But there is a story behind her that no one knows, long time ago, when she was a beautiful young woman, she met a man, the man of her dreams, William Potter. They fell in love, and moved from America to a small town in England, life was wonderful, and peaceful. Couldn't be better. But the bad news came, Williams Parents called one day, and told him they have found him his perfect bride and that he is going to marry her no matter what, it was, indeed an order. Because William's parents are in love, in love with the new girl's money that is. They want it, and they didn't care about what Malfara and William had, it was just a child's crush to them, and for all they care. William's mind was made, he didn't want to leave the love of his life, Malfara Collins. But Malfara had something else on her mind. She didn't want William to leave his life, his family for her, she decided to leave him, she lied saying she never loved him, it was just a big joke and left. William, heart broken, jumped off a 50 floor high building, when he was found, in his hands, was a beautiful ring, with a rather large diamond sparkling everyway you turn it. But Malfara didn't know, she left for another city, London, to be exact. Something else she didn't expect or know, was she, was now preganant with William's child. She didn't go back and find William, she stayed at London, found a job and lived a quite quiet life, many men asked for her hand in marriage, but one by one, they were turned down. It was the day, the day that the child was about to come out, she popped in St. Mungo's immediately, everything went fine,"WAAA" the baby came out, at last, with a loud and clear cry. He was perfectly healthy and cute as can be. Malfara smiled and closed her eyes, forever. None of the doctors knew what was wrong, but they did know she was lost, forever. They last found a letter in her jacket pocket, it reads:  
  
I knew I wasn't going to live a great and long life, but I, nevertheless regretted the life I had, meeting the child's father was the best part of it, and the part I will take, anywhere I go. By the time anyone would read this letter, I'm sure I will be long gone, to where? I don't know. But that's the great part about life, you never know what would be coming. Sometimes good, sometimes...not so good. Exciting as it is, its not the life for me, I hate it, you may say. Life meant something to me before, William meant something to me, but...I guess you wouldn't know him. He was a wonderful man, my love, for the least. Please take my little boy in, he can't, and I hope he wouldn't, live the sad life I did, as I was an orphan myself. Its a lonely life, cold...hungry...Please, I beg you to take him in, as it is the last wish from me. I hope him to have a joyful life and never tell him anything about me or anything that has happened. I truly wish you will take my little boy, and nuture him as he is your own child. Please. And if possible, I hope he will take on his father's last name. Potter. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart. God bless you all. Malfara Lorianne Heather Collins Writes  
  
When the doctors finished, it was silence, complete silence, they could sense a mother's strong love and wishes for her child to grow up happily, worry-free. And give this little baby that, they will do. As it is their responsability, and the only thing in their power, to grant this mother her last wishes. The boy, was, none other than James Potter.  
  
Ook I know that was a bit off the topic but oh well. I dont really know if that would fit the real hp stories, but i dont remember if JK wrote anything about james parents so i just made that up. hope you like, REVIEW REVIEW! :D  
  
Chapter 22-hospital visit  
  
It was another sleepless night at Hogwarts, and for obvious reasons. The gang instantly knew 'it' has came back when the students pointed and giggled when they were back in the Great Hall after the talk in Dumbledore's office. "Why does problems have to come all at once?!" Jay whined, the boys are back in their dormitory, and finding it rather diffcult to close their eyes and sleep without all the things that have been going on coming back in mind"Cuz they are a smart bunch of ... oh screw it" Ron muttered angrily. "Umm which ones are you talking about? The students ooor the 'problems'?" Harry asked, sitting up. "Does it matter? They both are." this time, Ron yelled, waking up all the Gryffindor boys. "SHUT UP." were the feedbacks he got, says it all, doesn't it?  
  
The day past, slow and unfortune. The gang had nowhere to hide, especially Jani and Jay, they were almost literally ran over by the mob of students. They burst open the Hospital Wing's door, and saw the only person in it was, none other than. Draco Malfoy. He was still his snooby old self, but he was weak, and tired. His pale face, was more paled than before, his lips were dry and white. His hair was not sleeked backwards, it was messy and stood up high. "What do you want?" He growled, quietly, but with dignity, still holding his head up high. "We were just...never mind, now you mentioned it anyways. Answers, Malfoy. Give us answers." Harry said calmly, now knowing about Draco's sickness. "Wha...a..I...I don't have any answers, what are you talking about? Pff answers, the things you insane people come up with." Draco replied coolly, Harry very much wanted to grab Draco and drag the answers out of him, but knowing that he couldn't, he turned to leave and the rest followed. "Don't bother to be so 'heroic', Potter. your little EX girlfriend is already dead." Draco called out after Harry, Harry turned around again and ran towards Draco's bed..."Watch what you say, Malfoy. Because it could, just be the key to decide either you have a painful life or a peaceful life, and I'm sure you DON'T want to die this young...at least not when you haven't harmed me yet, do you?" Harry shouted and let out a loud and dry laugh as Ron and Hermione grabbed him by the arms before he could even make phsically contact with the poor weak draco. Draco smirked, "Well, Potter. for once, you are, indeed correct. Don't worry, I won't close my eyes, as long as you, are still breathing. And you won't for long, Potter. Oh, and Cho Chang is dead, get it through your thick head, would ya?" Harry broke away from his friends and *UGH* Draco was hit with a hard fist in the face, he closed his eyes painfully, blood dripped from his mouth, the red was bright, too bright compare to the stone white face. "WHERE ARE THEY WHERE IS SHE?! TELL ME!!!! MALFOY! MALFOY WAKE THE HELL UP! YOU SAID YOU WON'T CLOSE YOUR EYES AS LONG AS I'M BREATHING, AND I'M BREATHING! MALFOY!!!!!" Harry shook Malfoy maniacally. The fresh warm blood went flying in every direction, the stain covered the white hospital sheets. Finally, harry dropped Draco down to his pillow and he went running out the door. "y..youretoolate." Malfoy whispered. "What do you mean, malfoy?! TEll me! Where are they!? wha..how am I too late?!TELL ME!" Harry was, still loving Cho, as he never admitted. He wasn't going to let anymore people thats important to him escaping away like Sirius did ever again. His mind was a total mess, as it is telling him different things, he can almost hear his mind argueing with his heart, they are going in two complete different direction, leaving Harry being as confused and scared as ever. The scene returned to him, watching Sirius disappearing behind the veils...Bellatrix Lestrange..."AVADA KEDAVRA!"..."I'm sorry, Harry."..."NO!!! HIS NOT...HIS NOT DEAD!"...  
  
"Just forget her, Harry. Forget love." Draco laughed sadly and weak. "It does you no good...It just..just kills you...yaa thats all. You can do..oo better, Ha..arry, for you. Are the famous Harry Potter."*cough**cough*It was the first time ever Draco has ever called Harry by his first name, or been nice to him for that matter. Something inside his voice has changed, something inside Harry tells him, that this...is the real, Draco Malfoy...  
  
He was getting weaker, he could feel it. He knows, if he close his eyes now, he might never be able to open them again. He needs someone to tell his...story to. 'Its now or ever.' Draco thought, as he never in his life confessed this to anyone...After all, what friends does he has? Crabbe and Goyle? They are, not human. Not emotionally, even though perhaps phsically yes. Draco doesn't know, why through out all these years...he has been the mean slytherin as he is. Was he not human, emotionally as well? What are emotions?! Draco lost them, long ago. His humanality, love and emotions...They left him, with her.  
  
"Yeea...it does you no good." Harry said repeating the words draco spoke momentarily ago. The two stood(sat) in silence, appearing to be thinking, both gloomy...Harry still argued with himself and Draco's cold words, "Cho's not dead." He spoke his thoughts, surprisingly calm. "Think however you want, Potter. Just don't get me involved." The old draco was back, perhaps the scene these friends just witnessed, the words they heard personally, will never repeat again. Hermione, Ron and Ginny were pushed out the Hospital Wing's door by Jay and Jani. They weren't close, but something between there 'connects'. They can understand each other without speaking. Without actions. They could almost hear each other saying things when their eyes meet. THey have a strange but warm feeling between them. Kind of like...they are one family...  
  
"What did you guys do that for?! They...you...I'm going back in!" Ron exclaimed and broke away from Jay as soon as they reached the corridor outside the hospital wing(is there one?lol)"NOOO RON!" Jay yelled, his hand reaching for Ron but missed. Someone else grabbed Ron before he could step in the Hospital Wing. Her hand was soft, and long, milky white and smooth as Ivory(i dont erally get what is it, but my friend said its smooth so oookay then), it has a unique smell of sunflower to it, it belongs to...(im not going to tell you who, guess, not really hard)  
  
RONS POV************************************  
  
Her hand grabbed me by the arms, I felt the instant multiplying of butterflies inside of me, they tickled my heart. She pulled her hand back as soon as I turned around, she was blushing, she lowered her head and said "Ron, don't. At least let Jay explain first, and then decide. Okay?"  
  
"I....I...I.II." I stared at her hungrily, not paying any attention to what is coming out of my mouth, as of that moment, all that matter to me wass that, her hand, is on me! She touched me! Such tiny thing, has made me jump with joy, inside of course. They must think I'm some weirdo now. "FINE! It better be good, Jay." I finally said, with my eyes closed, I knew it couldn't be done, not when she's looking at me, with her beatuiful eyes full of hope and life, her curly brown hair hanging down her shoulders. "I've got to stop this! Forcus!" I muttered to myself, with voice so tiny, I didn't think anyone would hear me. But man I hate it when I'm wrong...  
  
POV OVER  
  
"Stop what, ron?" She asked, 'Crap.' Ron thought, 'She heard me.' "No.nothing, never mind. Now whats your reason, Jay?! Harry and Malfoy alone in there, it...its not safe!" I said, trying to sound angry at him and worried for Harry, even though my mind is still on her. "Well, its like this..." Jay suddenly stopped, looking over to Jani, they stared into each other's eyes for a while and Jay finally finished his sentence. "Jani, how about you tell them." Jani was surprised, but not that surprised. She smiled and spoke, "Well, if you guys heard the same thing as I heard back in there, Malfoy, I mean Draco obviously has changed, he was soften, didn't you hear him? He called Harry by well, Harry and not Potter or any mean name. Its best to leave these two alone for now, it may be the only chance they have now to soften their hatre for each other and maybe, even...become friends." Jani finished, proud of her words. She gave a thankful smile at Jay and he smiled back, giving her a pat on the shoulder. Hermione heard none of the words but saw clearly as it happened, she felt something sour, bitter and, even painful inside of her stirring. It was a horrible feeling, and she hated it. She also hated that look between Jay and Jani, she's starting to think that, perhaps, the rumors might just be true?  
  
At this time, Professor Mcgonagall and Professor Dumbledore came walking rather hurried towards them, "There you are, where is Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy?" Professor Mcgonagall asked sharply, taking deep breaths and she slowed down in front of the friends. They said no words but pointed towards the Hospital Wing door. "They're in there? That will do, thank you. Minerva, please do get him there quickly now. Ms. Linna, Ms. Granger, I do believe you are great friends with Ms.Chang? Speaking of the Ravenclaw student/seeker of course. Please follow Professor Mcgonagall as well. The rest of you, will go to my office this instant, I believe you all still remember the password? Good. please take a seat and do not touch anything, Professor Mcgonagall them and me, as well will meet up with you soon." Dumbledore hurried through the sentence quickly as Professor Mcgonagall came out the door with Harry and Draco with her. Draco was in a Wheelchair, weak as ever. " I do not know what happened there, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter. But I will not tolerate this, we will have a talk about this later. Now, follow me. Come on, We've got no time to lose." Mcgonagall said, there were definately anger in her voice, she was speaking of, of course, Draco's condition, the fact that there were blood stain near Draco's hospital bed everywhere, even on him.  
  
Chapter 23 memories from the past  
  
*****In the hospital wing after Jani, Jay, Hermione, Ron and Ginny went outside*****  
  
"What happened?" Harry asked, calmly, but it was only on the surface. Inside he was crying, yelling, cursing that it didn't happen, its just Malfoy lying. "Didn't you hear what I said, Potter? Forget her, forget it all! Its useless. What good does it do to you, tell me? What good does it do!?" Draco yelled with all his might and collasped on his bed, gasping for air. For a split second, Harry thought he saw a tear from Malfoy, but it was gone in a matter of moments. Whether Draco blinked it away or Harry was just seeing things? We will never know. There will always be mysteries in life, and sometimes its for the best that it remain that way, this, might as well be one of them.  
  
Harry said nothing, perhaps he agreed, or he was just searching for an answer. It had only been 5 minutes, but it truly felt like eternity to these two. "Happiness." Harry finally said. "What was that, Potter?" Draco said with a sneer. "Happiness, Love brings you happiness." Harry repeated, and this time, describing it carefully. Draco laughed, though it sounded more like a cry. "Yea I forgot, Happiness. Of course." Draco said sarcastically. "Have you ever loved, Potter? Do you know that feeling?" He asked, his voice changed back, to what it had been a few minutes ago, but this time, he sounds hurt. He was remembering the past, the painful, painful past.  
  
"What do you mean 'Love', Malfoy? Like you would kno what that is." Harry said, harsher than he intended to. "Don't make yourself sounds like you are the genius, you don't know everything Potter, and you certainly don't know me!" Draco said angrily, feeling insulted by the comment. "Sorry." Harry said, truthfully. "Answer me. Potter now. have you?" Draco asked, once more. His face was serious, he stared at Harry, the cold look disappeared from his gray eyes, instead, in there was a curious look, a serious, but curious look. "Depends on what sort of love you are talking about, I loved my friends, my parents, the teachers and...and..." Harry's thoughts walked in a big circle, and returned to him, his handsome face appeared in front of Harry's eyes, laughing. "Sirius Black, did you mean?" Draco took a guess, from the way Harry's face turned when it came to the end part of the sentence. "I'll appreciate it that you don't talk about him." Harry replied, blinking away the tears quickly. "Fine. But that wasn't the kind of love I was talking about, Potter. I was talking about the real LOVE, heart to heart, boy to girl, or in your case maybe boy to boy." Malfoy grinned, but it wasn't evil, it was a light tease. "No." Harry whispered, pulling over a chair and sat down. "I'm sorry, did I hear that...was a no? Well well, little famous Harry Potter isn't oh so perfect after all." Malfoy said, the coldness in him came out with the sentence naturally, after all, it was the only friend he had for years. He sighed, his face was sadden, "I have." Draco said, and now it was harry's turn to look at him full of curiousities, waiting for Draco to continue. "Yes, you said happiness was that love gives you. You...are part right, it can make you feel like you are in heaven and everything fits in perfectly one moment, and rip that all away from you and it turns to its true self, hell, sometimes worse." Draco hesitated, gloom was all over him, you can clearly see its existing self. "She was my best friend, more than a friend...ooor, so I thought." This time, Draco's voice was getting softer, getting hard for Harry to hear. But perhaps it wasn't meant to be for him to hear at all. "What happened, Draco?" Harry asked carefully and actually concerned. Draco didn't say anything, he sat there, staring outside at the Quidditch field. "Hogwarts...its a wonderful place isn't it?" he said at last. "Draco..." "Hold on to what you have, treat them well. Don't look behind you or ahead. Harry, trust me, for this once." Draco cut him off, looked at him directly in the eyes. Something inside those gray eyes of Draco's made Harry believe him, he nodded. Just when he was about to ask again, Professor Mcgonagall burst through the hospital Wing's door. Draco grabbed his last chance and said, "Harry, this never happened, and please, don't ask anymore questions or chase after the missing girls. for your own good." he whispered, so only Harry could hear "Don't think this conversation would make me change my mind about revenge."Harry smiled and replied "Never even cross my mind. Malfoy." as Professor Mcgonagall stood now in front of them, confused but she didn't ask.  
  
I never saw so sweet a face as I stood before,  
  
My heart had left its dwelling place can return no more  
  
Is she an angel sent from heaven above?  
  
For she is pure and beautiful white as a dove  
  
Her arrival here in this cold wizarding world  
  
Rescued me, and saved others she was more than a girl  
  
Laughing, playing, competing, learning  
  
Suddenly turned into  
  
Crying, hurting, ignoring, leaving  
  
The heaven I thought was in revealed a truth,  
  
Behind the walls, stand a devil named ruth.  
  
I laughed back at the whole big lie.  
  
My heart bleeds as I started to cry.  
  
Why oh why did she come in my life?  
  
My heart will never be whole, for it was cut with a knife  
  
Cold Knife indeed that she was  
  
one big lie she made up, just because.  
  
It was no heaven that I was in  
  
Just an act she played, a sin  
  
Instead of heaven i found it be Hell  
  
My heart and soul, she took and sell.  
  
I will never be the same.  
  
As I feel, I'm going insane...  
  
It was an old poem, THEIR poem. Draco remembered as he was pushed in a wheelchair to their destination, with Harry, Mcganagall and Dumbledore. It was their poem...their poem...  
  
Started seen as a joke, homework...Tt was the poem that brought and kept them together, their friendship...the big lie...two hearts...  
  
*This poem's first two lines are taken from a real poem by my friend and on to their msn name. I took it once more and put it here because I thought it fits the whole story and its good. SO ITS NOT MINE! but the rest of the poem is written by me! ya ya it sucks, i no! which part of my story doesnt" Please dont ask me why the poem so call style keep changing, cuz i dont ven know, felt like it. then again, im not a poetry master, so I apologize to the poetic people for ruining poetry lol Sry, didn't mean to.*  
  
Chapter 24- Words in blood, tears from the heart  
  
Professor Dumbledore, Professor Mcgonagall, Draco and Harry arrived at the door of the room of requirement, it was open already and Fudge was inside, with the former professor Umbridge. "Professor..." Harry started, but Dumbledore raised his hand motioning him to stop. "Glad to see you again, Harry. How's school?" Fudge greeted him with his sickening smile, he has been EXTREMELY kind towards Dumbledore and Harry ever since the end of their 5th year, and the things that had happened. It somewhat remind Harry of Lockhart, Fudge' smile."Dumbledore, Minerva, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter." Umbridge greeted the new comers coldly with a nod and a call of their names, she still worked for Fudge, and rumors says she have a crush on...SNAPE! It has also been one of the reasons why she always keep her distance away from Hogwarts, but now, seeing Umbridge here again, a funny feeling over come Harry. He knew now he was going to see solid proof of Draco's words. Umbridge and Fudge soon turned back to the wall, and something on the floor that was covered with a white sheet, it was a hospital sheet Harry and Draco recgonized immediately seeing they, obvious has just came out of the Hospital Wing and seeing lots of it. "Please let it not be her, please let it not be her, please let it not be her..." Harry mutted to himself, crossing fingers praying, for it not to be Cho, even from a friend's view, he wouldn't want to see this, not now, not ever.  
  
"Harry, come, come on, don't be scared. Come here." Fudge said, his face now serious. Harry looked up upon Dumbledore, who looked back and gave a small nod. Harry walked towards Fudge's side as he took away the Hospital sheet to reveal what was under, the thing, or should I say person Harry was afraid of seeing the most at that time. She was different, she was thin, her face was purple, eyes still open widely as if she saw something incredibly terrifying. She seemed to have been dead for days, weeks even. Blood froze beside her lips. It was a horrible thing to see, disturbing for the least. Harry felt like he was going to vomit, he quickly turned away from the body and closed his eyes. He saw Cho again, but she was her old self, laughing, flying on her broom with the golden snitch in hand, he thought he heard Cho's voice, "Hi Harry! Look what I've got? Wanna play a one on one?"  
  
"Harry, Harry are you alright?" Fudge's voice rang in his ears, Harry opened his eyes again. "Ya, ya...I'm fine." He said. "Its alright, Harry. We know how you feel. Losing your parents, godfather and now a good friend. It must be really hard. But you know, its okay! Its okay to be weak sometimes, who says a little boy can't cry? Your parents were great, I mean. They were really brave people. So how have your scar been? Has it like...glow in a mysterious colour? Has it burned? Or...or hurt in a reeeaaaally painful way?"Fudge asked, not really concerned with Harry, but just blabbing on about stuff. "Ahh goood. You know its really good that it hasn't, because..." "Hem hem" Umbridge gave another of her fake cough, making Fudge stop in the middle of his sentence. "Riiight, Alright, back to business. Now we don't know where's the Tallideo twins, or Ms. Chang, haha the other one I mean, but I do believe this message here was left by the person who held them this moment." Fudge said.  
  
Harry looked up on the Wall, there indeed was a message, in blood, addressed to him. He suddenly remembered his second year, and the bloody message Ginny left...when she was under control of Tom of course. But this was different, it said "Up on the towers, down with the owls. Curses and hexs, knifes and axes. Try and find me, before I find you. Or else Harry potter, your life is due. How did you liked the New Year present I left you? Beatiful work isn't it? Beware, you are next. -N.Y Tense Cap"  
  
What happened next, is not very important or clear, for that matter. After seeing the message and...the 'present'. Harry's mind flew else where, his dreamland, Cho, Sirius, and his parents were there. Playing quidditch together, happily. "Harry, Harry are you sure you are fine?" Dumbledore asked for the millionth time as they walked down the hall towards his office, where the rest awaits. "Yes, Professor." Harry answered, sounding like a robot. Draco studied Harry all the way, as his face changes, mood changes. Of course, he knew this for long now. He...after all did torture Cho himself and watch her as she suffers and screams for the pain. Lumi laughed all the way, harder and harder as the pain inside and ouside of Cho grew. Even Draco felt terrible doing the things he did, watching Lumi laugh, as her cousin, HER COUSIN suffers. He finally decided to kill Cho off with the least hurting and quickest spell, unable to watch the scene any longer. That night's events walked back in mind as he walked into the room of requirement.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore!" Ginny, Jani, Jay, Ron and Hermione said in unison, each with different tones. They were all in Dumbledore's office again. "I hope I can trust Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter to explain to you fully about the events that has been happened. But now, we need to fill you ALL in. I do believe you have the rights to know, as Ms. Changs and Ms. Tallideos are your, friends to some degree. Now, the girls, has disappeared a month ago yesterday. And we have teachers searching the castle in and out for the past month, until our finding of the message on the wall, and sadly, Ms. Chang's body. Minister decided to take over the case, and they are aurors searching every place possible and looking for clues. Floo network are watched by ministry workers, complex spells have been put on Hogwarts grounds. So I assure you, everyone is safe. But the bad news is, Ms. Chang and Ms. Tallideo have not been found, nor the person behind all these. Harry, you need to be extra careful as of now." "Professor, I don't mean to be rude, but do you or the ministry have any suspects? " Hermione asked, being her old self. "Well, Yes. Two of them, for that matter. But in my opinion, its quite amazing how they came up with the ideas of these two. One being, Voldemort. Other one was, Mr. Lumi Chang." Dumbledore replied truthfully. The sorting hat suddenly decided to join in the conversation, and the content of his first sentence was more useful but confusing than anything Dumbledore have said so far.  
  
"Lumi Chang? I remember her...But...Are you sure, Dumbledore? Because I remember her alright, she died of her sickness in St. Mungo's 4 years ago, she was in her final year at Hogwarts too. Poor dear."  
  
Chapter 25-Confusing isn't it?  
  
"But then that means..."Jay muttered, "The Lumi we knew...is not the real Lumi Chang!?" Hermione finished the sentence for him. Jani was still in huge shock of Cho, her best friend's death. Perhaps she will never be over it, her eyes were wide open, but no tears came out, she was extremely upset, but the tears were stuck, somewhere on its way to Jani's eyes. She was glad of it though, she hates when she cries in front of people and letting them pity her, it makes her feel like a 5 year old little weak girl that will never grow up.  
  
"Then who was that girl that put you on just two days ago, the visiter to the Ravenclaw house." Dumbledore asked the sorting hat calmly."Hmmm. Oh Cho Chang's little "cousin" did you mean? I felt something funny about her, she's evil...I can sense it but I can't reach into her mind, it wasn't quite so clear. She's a goldina, Dumbledore! And she was no Chang. Her name is Penny, Penny Cates. Highly intelligent that girl is, I think she's too smart for her own good. I won't trust her or anything she says and do if I were you, Dumbledore.  
  
Draco felt like he was striked by lighting, Penny Cates. He remembers this name very well, more than well, he couldn't forget it. For she was the girl, his love, a lier, heart breaker, but she was his lier, his heart breaker, his friend, only friend. "Mr. Malfoy, do you want to tell us anything?" Dumbledore asked all of a sudden, giving Draco quite a big scare. "Oh oh no no, no thats fine. There's nothing." he replied shaking his head dramatically. Anyone with a brain would know that, he was indeed lying. But dumbledore didn't give another word about that. "Very well. Professor Mcgonagall will escore you back to Hospital Wing right away." Draco nodded and everyone watched as Professor Mcgonagall and Draco disappearing down the stairs.  
  
"Anything else we should know about this...Penny Cates?" Dumbledore asked, brushing through his long beard. "Hmm, Penny Alexia Cates, currently 16. Parents died when she was 2. Lives with the Chang family. I think she's a high level Goldina, probably fooled around with the Chang's memory. Oh, and that girl has a strange interest, high curiousity in Harry." The sorting hat muttered the information quietly, as Harry growled. "Me!? Why me?!" "Do you really want an answer to that, Harry?" Hermione asked as she turned her attention towards Harry who rolled his eyes and sighed, "Noope."  
  
Just at this time, someone else just came running in the room, it was professor sprout and Professor Mcgonagall. "Dumbledore, you may want to put that aside for now. We've got a big mess here at hand." Professor Mcgonagall said breathlessly. "Yes, well.. Um Sybill, she...she's not exactly her usual self, Peeves done it again. And I think the Weasley twin just dropped by for a visit." "Hmm?" Harry, Hermione and Ron gave a strange humming sound. "Dumbledore, come down to the Great Hall immediately please. All of the professors...are ermm trap. Sort of." Sprout finished, trying to hold back a laugh, that sounded like a visit from Fred and George alright, wonder what they have done this time? Well, you will just have to wait and see.  
  
Because appearently i've ran out of ideas, again!  
  
Guys & Girls! Whoever is reading this listen up! The authur queen, me, have ran out of ideas TOTALLY! MIND IS GOING BLANK!!!!If you have any idea or suggestion at all, AT ALL! Please tell me by reviewing and enjoy the story so far. I know its the great, but I'm hoping its not as bad as i think it is, cuz i think pretty bad...anyways Please help me out if you can! Thx ! 


End file.
